De Cráneos y Fotografías
by hudgens77
Summary: Eren, estudiante de Medicina, consigue un cráneo para sus clases de Anatomía. Pero, ¿qué hará cuando esto invoque la presencia de un fantasma que clama que su nombre es Levi? ¿Cuál es la relación de Levi con la repentina ola de asesinatos en la ciudad? Y, ¿qué pasará cuando, al involucrarse más y más con Levi, Eren se vea atrapado en una serie de enredos sin salida? Ereri, AU.
1. Capítulo 1: Reuniones

**A/N: **_Hola! La verdad es que Eren y Levi se han vuelto mi pareja favorita últimamente y necesito leer, dibujar, escribir sobre ellos... todo! Los amo XD Y bueno, así es como salió está historia. Será de varios capítulos, y debo admitir que ciertas cosas están basadas en experiencias propias. Así que si tienen alguna duda, anímense a preguntar y trataré de responderles sin spoilers C:_

_Oh, por cierto. Si es que también siguen mi otro fic "_Attack on Mulan_" sólo quería comentarles que siempre sí agregaré el capítulo extra (con el lemon yay!). Lo subiré en uno de estos días, ya lo estoy escribiendo :3_

_Sin más preámbulo, aquí el primer cap :)_

* * *

**De Cráneos y Fotografías**

**capítulo 1.**

**Reuniones**

* * *

Cuando estudias medicina, cualquier momento libre es una bendición. Eren entendía muy bien aquello, y por esa razón había organizado una reunión en su casa un día de suspensión de clases. Quizá debería estar estudiando, pero un descanso no les vendría mal a él y a sus compañeros.

"Bien, aquí están las cervezas... Pero no beban mucho, sobre todo si van a manejar..."

"Gracias Eren," dijo Reiner por todos, mientras Eren se sentaba con ellos y repartían las cervezas. Observó a sus amigos mientras abrían las latas y brindaban: estaba Reiner Braun, rubio y fornido, futuro abogado. A su lado, tímido, moreno y alto, Bertolt Hoover, estudiante de artes plásticas y novio de Reiner. Annie Leonhardt, rubia y luciendo aburrida —pero bella— como siempre, estudiaba teatro. Sasha Blouse y Connie Springer, pareja sumamente reciente, ella estudiante de gastronomía y él de mecatrónica. Jean Kirschtein y Marco Bodt, compañeros de la facultad de medicina de Eren, ambos completamente enamorados y la más vieja de las parejas que habían surgido en el grupo; y Armin Arlert, mejor amigo de Eren y un pequeño genio, que se suponía estaba estudiando ciencias geológicas mas su desempeño e interés eran tan notorios que ya comenzaba a establecer relaciones e involucrarse en investigaciones con científicos reconocidos.

"¿Por qué siempre tenemos que juntarnos en casa de Eren?" reclamó Jean. Eren puso los ojos en blanco, aunque eran amigos su relación consistía en molestarse frecuentemente.

"Emm... ¿Quizá porque tu casa es demasiado chica y la mía siempre está sola?" inquirió retóricamente. "Además, todos conocen mi casa."

"Cierto Jean, no seas un aguafiestas," dijo Reiner. "La casa de Eren siempre ha sido el punto de reunión, incluso desde antes que la señora Jaeger..." se detuvo de pronto, arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir. Todos lo miraron con expresiones de alarma, y el rubio la dirigió a Eren una mirada de disculpa. Se aclaró la garganta. "Lo siento, Eren..."

El aludido se encogió de hombros, ignorando el silencio y las miradas sobre él. "No hay problema. Ya estoy acostumbrado a que mamá no esté."

Carla Jaeger había muerto hace ya varios años, desde que Eren era un niño. Ella solía ser la alegría en la casa, y siempre se había asegurado de socializar y conocer a las familias de los amigos de su hijo, de modo que a menudo promovía que Eren invitara amigos a la casa. Así fue como la residencia Jaeger se convirtió en el punto de reunión. Incluso después de su muerte y del distanciamiento de Grisha de su hijo al refugiarse en su trabajo, la casa se había mantenido como el lugar donde usualmente se juntaban.

"Como sea, Jean tiene la culpa por haber sido un gruñón maleducado," dijo Marco con un tono ligeramente jocoso y arrepentido para aliviar la tensión.

"¿Huh? ¡¿De qué lado estás?!" le reclamó Jean, enarcando una ceja. Marco rio y besó su mejilla, a lo que Jean no pudo resistirse y le dio un beso en la boca, saboreando la sonrisita de Marco. Los demás soltaron expresiones de asco fingido, y Reiner incluso les aventó un cojín.

"Celosos," farfulló Jean al romper el contacto. Hubo risas generales y comentarios sarcásticos, y cuando las cosas se hubieron calmado de nuevo comenzaron a hablar de cómo les había ido a todos durante el semestre en sus diferentes carreras y universidades.

"¿Y cómo te va a ti, Armin?" preguntó Eren después de un rato. Armin sonrió, feliz de que pareciera interesado y se encogió de hombros.

"Bastante bien, supongo. He aprendido muchísimo, aunque tenga mucho que estudiar. Pero ya sabes que siempre quise saber más sobre el mundo y cómo está formado: los volcanes y mares, los campos de arena, los paisajes nevados... Es simplemente fascinante. Y cuando trajeron a un reconocido científico, el doctor Dot Pixis, a dar una conferencia y habló sobre cómo estaban reclutando estudiantes de excelencia para cooperar con las investigaciones de Paleontología, supe que tenía que involucrarme. Ha pasado todo tan rápido, y he viajado a lugares increíbles y conocido tantas cosas..."

"No lo dudo," dijo Eren cariñosamente. Todos escuchaban con atención el relato de Armin: siempre habían sabido que era especial. Era un genio, un niño superdotado, que incluso se había graduado dos años antes que los demás de su clase y progresado en la universidad rápidamente. Eren no dudaba que en algunos años Armin fuera un científico de renombre que había logrado importantes descubrimientos.

"Sí, pero ya saben... Me dijeron que me tome un tiempo para descansar. Creo que les preocupa mi edad y esas cosas, un chico como yo debería de estar divirtiéndose y no trabajando tanto, ¡pero lo disfruto mucho! Tanto que no puedo dejar de leer todos los días las investigaciones que hemos hecho y pensar en que no puedo esperar más. Oh, lo siento, estoy hablando demasiado," Armin rio. Probablemente era el alcohol, aunque siempre que le preguntaban sobre sus intereses no podía evitar contar todos los detalles.

"Nah, no importa," dijo Jean cordialmente. Entonces se volvió a Eren. "Oye, Eren, ¿cuándo dijiste que venía Mikasa, por cierto?"

"Oh, creo que vendrá hasta que empiecen las vacaciones. Tal vez sea lo mejor, con lo locas que están las cosas por ahora," dijo Eren. Todos hicieron un gesto de ligera incomodidad. En la ciudad había histeria debido a los repetidos casos de asesinatos que se habían reportado recientemente.

"¿Y ya te arreglaste con ella?" inquirió Armin de pronto, cambiando el tema.

"¿Arreglarme con ella? Armin, si nunca hemos tenido problemas."

"Hm. Si tú lo dices..."

"Sí. Como sea, quiero mostrarles algo," dijo Eren y subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto. Armin suspiró cuando se fue. Eren lo podía negar, pero era obvio que aún había algo de tensión entre Mikasa y él.

El castaño bajó de inmediato, cargando un objeto. Lo depositó triunfante en la mesita de la sala, y todos se le quedaron viendo con algo de impresión. Era un cráneo humano.

"Lindo, ¿no?" arqueó las cejas.

"Wow Eren, ¿lo conseguiste desde ahora? ¡Pero si es para segundo semestre!" dijo Marco, examinando el cráneo con entusiasmo.

"Lo sé, pero papá me lo dio hace unos días, después de que le comenté que usaríamos uno para el siguiente curso. Y ya sabes, él también fue estudiante de medicina, así que creo que es amigo del tipo del cementerio o algo así, porque le dio uno nuevo y en buen precio..." explicó Eren con la misma emoción.

"Genial..." admitió Jean. "Pero oye, ¿y si no pasas?"

Eren sabía que a pesar de que Jean fuera un cretino, esa vez no lo decía con mala intención. Simplemente estaba expresando una posibilidad, y una muy común, puesto que a la mayoría de los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso les costaba trabajo adaptarse a un ritmo tan diferente en la universidad, y usualmente reprobaban la materia más difícil: Anatomía I. Pero Eren no podía permitirse reprobar: su padre era médico y Mikasa, su hermana adoptiva, había conseguido una beca en una universidad fuera del país; por lo cual él tenía que demostrar que podía ser tan bueno como ella y enorgullecer a Grisha. Así que Eren, aunque detestaba estudiar y no era particularmente brillante, se había estado esforzando para ser uno de los mejores estudiantes de su grupo. Cuando Eren se proponía algo, no había nada que se lo impidiera.

"¡¿Bromeas?! Claro que voy a pasar. Es un hecho."

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. Eren dejó su cerveza en la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Debe ser Christa. Voy a abrirle."

"Hola Eren." En efecto, era la pequeña rubia, acompañada por una muchacha morena mucho más alta que ella. Eren no pasó por alto que estaban tomadas de las manos. "Oh, ella es Ymir. La conocí en la facultad. ¿Podemos pasar?"

"Ah, claro. Hola," balbuceó algo avergonzado por su falta de educación. Las chicas pasaron e Ymir lo saludó secamente. Algo en su semblante le recordaba a Annie, ambas parecían indiferentes todo el tiempo.

La verdad es que Eren había sospechado que había algo diferente con Christa desde hacía un tiempo. No en un mal sentido —después de todo, no sería la primera homosexual entre su grupo de amigos— sino que podía tener a cualquier chico que deseara gracias a su belleza tanto interior como exterior. Pero a Christa parecía no importarle, y ahora Eren confirmaba el por qué. Aunque la verdad, le alegró verla con Ymir, ya que se veía realmente feliz, y Christa merecía eso después de toda la mierda por la que su familia la había hecho pasar: los Reiss eran empresarios muy importantes, pero Christa siempre había tenido talento y fascinación por el arte. Así que cuando se rehusó a continuar con el negocio de la familia, la habían echado de la casa y desheredado. Incluso había tenido que cambiarse el nombre de Historia Reiss a Christa Lenz, y conseguir una buena beca para estudiar algo relacionado con las artes y el diseño: diseño gráfico.

Eren tan sólo podía imaginarse lo que su familia diría si se enteraran que además de lo de la universidad, era lesbiana. Pero al menos ahora Christa parecía liberada y realmente satisfecha con su vida, y eso era lo que importaba.

La pequeña rubia saludó y presentó a su pareja, y ambas se acurrucaron en un sillón, uniéndose a la conversación.

"Oh, por cierto, Christa," anunció Armin, sacando algo de su mochila. "Aquí está la cámara que me pediste. Es muy vieja, como una reliquia o algo así, pero funciona bien. Espero que te sirva."

"¡Gracias Armin! Es muy linda," asintió Christa entusiasmada, tomando la cámara. "Me servirá para la clase de Fotografía."

"Me alegra escuchar eso. Um... Sólo cuídala mucho, por favor. Tío Erwin no sabe que la tomé."

"Claro, la cuidaré con mi vida. Lo siento, si pudiera compraría una cámara, pero son muy caras..." se disculpó Christa, haciendo cara de pesar. Debía ser duro estar en quiebra para una chica acostumbrada a los privilegios.

Armin sonrió con empatía.

"No hay problema, me alegra ayudar. La familia es primero."

Christa y él eran primos lejanos. Armin incluso le había ofrecido su casa, pero ella había encontrado un trabajo de medio tiempo y rechazado la oferta, diciendo que no quería ser una molestia.

"Hablando de familia..." meditó ella; "¿Estás seguro que al tío Erwin no le importará? Apenas y lo conozco..."

Armin le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano. "Bah, no te preocupes por eso. No tiene por qué darse cuenta. No la usa."

Mientras, Eren se puso de pie para retirar el cráneo de la mesa, ya que ya no le estaban prestando atención, pero en ese momento Christa lo notó. "Oh, espera Eren, ¿qué es eso?"

"¿Esto? Es un cráneo humano. Lo usaré para Anatomía II, en el siguiente semestre," explicó él.

"¡Es genial!" chilló la rubia, emocionada. "¿Podría tomarle una foto?"

"Oh, claro..." accedió Eren, volviendo a colocar el cráneo en la mesa. Ymir hizo algún comentario burlón que sólo la rubia escuchó, y le dio un codazo, ignorándola. Entonces buscó el mejor ángulo y disparó con la vieja cámara.

"Increíble," susurró después de haber tomado la fotografía. "Gracias, Eren."

"De nada," sonrió el castaño.

Así transcurrió la tarde, entre más risas, conversaciones y bebida. Eren observó las pequeñas reacciones de cada uno de sus amigos, y agradeció porque siguieran juntándose así. Cuando habían terminado el instituto y comenzaban a buscar sus carreras e universidades ideales, había surgido el miedo natural de que se separaran para siempre, pero no había sido así. Cierto, quizá ya no se veían tan seguido como cuando eran niños, pero su amistad seguía igual de fuerte. Y eso le alegraba.

* * *

"Tengo miedo de la disección de mañana. ¿Creen que esté muy difícil?"

"Marco, con la doctora Hange, ¿acaso hay algo fácil?"

"Hey, deja de ser un cabrón con mi novio."

"Saben que estoy diciendo la verdad."

Jean suspiró. No podía refutar a eso.

Las disecciones eran lo que condenaban a la mayoría de los estudiantes de primero. Eran en equipos, y consistían en disecar la región asignada con el plazo de una semana; estudiarla a fondo y hacer un reporte al respecto. Finalmente, había que presentarla en el día fijo para cada equipo. Ese día, todos tenían que presentarse bien estudiados y con su material completo. Entonces llegaba la doctora, examinaba que la región estuviera bien disecada y hacía preguntas a cada miembro del equipo. Al final, si consideraba que tu desempeño y la calidad de tus respuestas era satisfactoria, te pedía por tu reporte como una manera de decir que habías pasado.

Podía sonar fácil, pero nunca sabías con exactitud lo que te fuera a preguntar, además de que el hecho que fuera un interrogatorio oral ponía nerviosos a muchos. Y tenías que pasar diez disecciones, o de lo contrario reprobabas el curso.

Y al siguiente día, el equipo de Jean, Marco y Eren tenían que presentar su disección. Eren los había invitado a su casa para estudiar juntos, y a Armin también. Siempre era bueno contar con él cuando había que estudiar: si nadie comprendía, Armin leía el texto y lo explicaba de maravilla.

Los cuatro subieron a la habitación de Eren, argumentando sobre lo mismo. Al entrar a la pieza, Eren se detuvo de inmediato, paralizado de terror.

Había un hombre ahí.

"Eren, ¿qué mierda?" se quejó Jean al chocar contra su amigo.

El hombre estaba de espaldas, sobre un banco y de puntitas, sacudiendo los rincones del cuarto de Eren. Era de estatura baja, piel pálida y cabello negro, rapado en la parte de abajo.

Eren lo conocía muy bien, y a pesar de eso, no pudo contener el impulso de preguntar:

"¿Quién eres?"

Jean, Marco y Armin intercambiaron miradas.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Marco, extrañado.

"¡¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?!" exclamó Eren, ignorándolos. El hombre dejó de sacudir, mas no volteó a verle. Sólo se mantuvo inmóvil.

Los amigos de Eren comenzaron a preocuparse.

"Eren, ¿está todo bien?" inquirió Armin, tocando el hombro del castaño. "A quién le...?"

En ese instante, Eren volteó hacia sus amigos. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su tez morena estaba más pálida que nunca. Los tres ahogaron un grito de la impresión.

"¡Eren!" chilló Armin, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de su amigo. Eren jadeó, pero al menos su mirada perdida se enfocó en el rubio.

"E-el hombre... Q-que está ahí..." balbuceó, temblando y señalando hacia atrás. Armin frunció el ceño, mirando el lugar que le indicaba.

"Eren, ahí no hay nadie."

"¡¿Cómo de que no?!" soltó Eren, volteando rápidamente. El joven seguía ahí, ahora mirando en la dirección de los cuatro chicos. "¡Ahí está! ¡Mírenlo!"

"Hey," saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. En efecto, era la persona que Eren había pensado desde un principio. Su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió como si le hubiera caído una cubeta de agua fría de la impresión.

"Tú... Pero es imposible, tú estabas... estabas..."

El joven bufó, sonriendo jocosamente.

"¿Muerto?"

Eren suspiró y su cuerpo cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Sus amigos soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa y se apresuraron a atraparlo mientras se preguntaban qué debían hacer.

El joven soltó otro bufido y continuó limpiando.

* * *

Eren abrió los ojos poco a poco. Le dolía la cabeza ligeramente, como si se hubiera golpeado o algo así. Miró a sus alrededores, notando que estaba en su cuarto. Mas pronto se percató de que no estaba solo como pensaba.

"¡AH!"

El mismo hombre de hacía un momento estaba en un sillón al lado de su cama. Parecía entretenido, con un libro de Bioquímica en sus manos. La mayoría de las personas no lo entenderían, pero Eren sabía que él sí.

"Por fin despertaste..." dijo el joven, bajando el libro, mas Eren no le prestó atención. "Tus amigos están en el otro cuarto, creo que están preocupados."

"Sigues aquí," le espetó con una mirada salvaje. El pelinegro sólo frunció el ceño y asintió de mala gana. Los mismos ojos grises de siempre, Eren los recordaba muy bien...

"¿Por qué?" insistió Eren.

El joven suspiró. "La cámara."

"¿Eh?"

El joven puso los ojos en blanco. "Tu amiga tomó una foto de _mi_ cráneo con una cámara especial. Sonará loco, pero... ¿Has oído eso de que las cámaras atrapan las almas de la gente? Fue más o menos lo que pasó, pero al revés. Mi alma estaba atrapada en esa cámara, y al tomarle una foto a mi cráneo, la liberaste. Así que aquí estoy," explicó.

Eren asintió, recordando la fotografía de Christa. De pronto se sonrojó. Si él estaba ahí, en su casa... Quizá aún recordaría...

"Ya veo..." tragó, nervioso. "Umm... Y oye... No quiero ser descortés, pero... Si sabes que estás... Pues, tú entiendes... Muerto... Umm..." tartamudeó, "¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida?"

Él parpadeó. "No."

Eren frunció el ceño. No tenía mucho sentido. "¿Entonces cómo sabes tan bien lo de la cámara? ¿Y cómo es que tu alma terminó atrapada ahí?"

"Eso fue después de morir, por eso lo recuerdo. Y no tengo la maldita idea," explicó él pacientemente.

"Hmm..." meditó Eren. Parecía sincero. "¿Y sólo yo puedo verte?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Eso parece."

"¿Por qué?"

"No estoy seguro," admitió. "¿Tal vez porque tú eres el que tiene mi cráneo?"

"Oh," soltó Eren. Bueno, eso sólo haría incómodo trabajar con el cráneo ahora. "¿Entonces no recuerdas nada de ti? ¿Nada?"

"Bueno, sólo sé una cosa," exhaló él, jugueteando incómodamente con los cabellos largos de atrás de su cabeza. "Mi primer nombre."

"¿Y es?" preguntó Eren, aunque conocía la respuesta. El joven lo miró fijamente.

"Levi."

* * *

**A/N:** _Los reviews harán que actualice mas rapido! -creo- XD así que si quieren saber como continua, dejen review diciendo que piensan! :)_


	2. Capítulo 2: The Ghost of You

**A/N: **_Aquí el segundo cap! Bueno, _Wkesh_ preguntó en el capítulo pasado que cómo se conocían Eren y Levi y que eran el uno del otro. Aqui hay una explicacion, aunque poco a poco iran conociendo mas detalles! :D y también _YukoSama_ preguntó si tendría un final feliz. Honestamente... Aun no lo se XD tengo varias ideas en mi cabeza sobre el final, pero aun no me decido XD sin mas preambulo, aqui dejo el cap y ya saben que cualquier cosa pueden preguntarme y tratare de responder sin spoilers ewe_

_Este cap contiene lemon! Quedan advertidos e_e (y me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto XD)_

_por cierto, también mencioné a una de mis bandas favoritas... My Chemical Romance :D (de hecho, el título del cap está basado en una de sus canciones) si no los han escuchado, se los recomiendo :)!_

* * *

**capítulo 2.**

**The Ghost of You**

* * *

"Eren, Jean y Marco," mencionó la doctora Hange, ajustando sus lentes y apuntando algo en su lista; "sus reportes por favor."

Los tres se miraron incrédulos. ¡Habían pasado!

"Claro que sí, doctora," respondió Eren, tratando de aguantar las ganas de sonreír aunque el cubrebocas lo ocultaba. La doctora sonrió y se marchó a su oficina.

"Marco, tú sabes dónde está mi reporte. Llévaselo a la doctora mientras yo suturo el cadáver y limpio el material."

"Claro que sí, Jean," respondió el aludido mientras se lavaba las manos con Eren y ambos desechaban sus cubrebocas y guantes. El castaño le entregó su reporte a Marco y éste llevó los tres.

Eren salió del anfiteatro —donde se encontraban los cadáveres para las disecciones— y esperó a Marco, que llegó un poco después.

"Diablos, espero que la doctora Hange no diga nada sobre mi reporte. Lo hice muy aprisa, la verdad no pensé que fuera a pasar..."

"¡Qué dices! Si respondiste muy bien a todas las preguntas, Marco," aseguró Eren, haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera y rascara su nuca con timidez.

"Pues gracias, Eren. Tú también estuviste muy bien."

"Tengo que estarlo. No me puedo permitir obtener resultados regulares, aunque me cueste horas de sueño. Como sea, ¿desde cuándo el cara de caballo se porta tan amable? Siempre se queja cuando le toca suturar..."

La mirada de Marco se suavizó. "Eren, a veces le das muy poco crédito a Jean. Sé que es algo gruñón, pero aunque no lo aparente, se preocupa por sus amigos. Creo que no quiere que te sobreesfuerces después de lo del otro día," dijo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Eren. "Hombre, nos diste un susto de muerte a todos..."

"Ya, ya," lo calmó Eren, recordando ese día en que se había encontrado con Levi y se había desmayado de la impresión. Había decidido negar todo después. "Ya te dije que debió haber sido el estrés y la falta de sueño. Ya estoy bien."

"¿Seguro?" insistió Marco.

"Segurísimo," afirmó Eren, fingiendo una sonrisa. Marco no pareció del todo convencido, pero no agregó nada más. Siguieron platicando de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegó Jean.

"Oigan, ¿vamos a la cafetería? Muero de hambre," dijo. Marco y Eren se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron al lugar. Pidieron algo de comer y mientras esperaban, Marco y Jean se perdieron en la tierra de los enamorados. Eren puso los ojos en blanco mientras se hacían arrumacos y miró hacia la pantalla de la TV, donde daban el noticiero.

Su mente divagó por un momento, recordando la manera en que se había encontrado con Levi y cómo desde ese día se le había hecho costumbre regresar a su casa y encontrarlo ahí, leyendo algo o limpiando —al parecer tenía una obsesión con limpiar, y siempre se quejaba de que Eren era muy desordenado. A pesar de eso, era fácil estar con Levi. No molestaba cuando Eren tenía que estudiar o cuando estaba durmiendo, y no causaba desorden en la casa. Ni siquiera salía, como si estuviera acostumbrándose al mundo terrenal de nuevo y le diera miedo salir al exterior. Eren se había debatido entre si debía decirle lo poco que sabía de él o no, pero había optado por guardárselo para no abrumarlo con información por lo mientras.

De pronto, una noticia capturó su atención: una nueva víctima de los asesinatos, cuyos restos se habían encontrado hace unos días apenas.

"Las noticias se ponen más escalofriantes cada día," dijo Jean a su lado, colocando su comida y la de Eren en la mesa. Después llegó Marco con su plato, también. Eren se había metido tanto en las noticias que no se había percatado del momento en que los habían llamado.

"Sí, bastante," Eren carraspeó. "Gracias Jean," murmuró lo más bajo que pudo y comenzó a comer su hamburguesa. La pareja repitió la acción.

"Por cierto," se decidió a preguntar Eren después de un par de bocados en silencio; "¿ustedes recuerdan a ese chico, Levi? El que encontraron hace poco."

Jean y Marco lo miraron con horror, como si fuera obsceno hablar del tema. Sin embargo, Marco tomó un trago de jugo y trató de parecer casual.

"Hmm, ¿hablas de ese chico de grado superior? ¿En qué semestre estaba? ¿Cuarto, quinto?"

"Séptimo," corrigió Jean en voz baja. "¿A qué viene la pregunta, Eren?"

El moreno se encogió de hombros, curioso pero intentando parecer indiferente. "Nada, sólo lo recordé. Séptimo... Veintidós años, ¿no? ¿Entonces ya tomaba clases prácticas en el Hospital?"

Jean carraspeó. "Veintiuno… Cumplía en Navidad, creo. Mis padres son amigos de su familia… Y sí. ¿Se imaginan cuando lleguemos a eso, e ir y venir del Hospital entre clases teóricas y prácticas?" intentó cambiar el tema a algo más alegre; "¡Será fantástico!"

Eren bebió un sorbo de su soda. "Sí, pero, ¿cómo había sido que murió?" insistió, haciendo que sus amigos se incomodaran de nuevo. Marco soltó su comida.

"Eren, ¿en verdad no lo recuerdas? ¡Estuvo en las noticias locales por más de una semana! ¡Quizá hasta un mes! ¡Si hasta le rindieron un homenaje de parte de la Universidad!" exclamó.

"¿Tú crees que me da tiempo de ver todas esas cosas con todo lo que tenemos que estudiar?" se quejó Eren, aunque esa no era la verdadera razón por la que desconocía las circunstancias. Cuando se había enterado que Levi había muerto, se había impresionado tanto que había decidido olvidarse del tema y evitar lo más posible cualquier información o memoria al respecto.

"Bueno, tienes razón..." Marco se rascó la nuca.

"...Sólo los huesos de Levi fueron encontrados. Literalmente, sólo quedaba su esqueleto. Una enfermera lo encontró en el Hospital General de Shinganshina, a donde iba a sus clases prácticas, junto con sus cosas," explicó Jean en tono sombrío. Apretó los puños con furia. "¿Pueden imaginarlo? ¡¿Qué clase de criminal sería tan inhumano como para no sólo asesinarlo, sino quitarle todos los órganos, los músculos... y dejarlo completamente limpio...?!" se llevó la mano a la boca, sintiendo repentinas náuseas. Disecar un cuerpo era una cosa, pero aquello era otro nivel. "Y en un hospital... Sin duda, debió haber sido un médico el que hizo eso. Sólo un médico podría hacerlo."

"Lo que yo no entiendo es porqué rayos a las víctimas siempre les hace falta algún órgano o algo por el estilo. En el caso de Levi fue extremo, pero todos los asesinatos tienen eso en común," razonó Marco.

"Lo sé. Sólo espero que encuentren al psicópata que está haciendo esto pronto. Mientras, tenemos que cuidarnos. Más en el ambiente en el que estamos," recalcó Jean.

"Qué triste. Y con eso de que era un estudiante de honor y todo el rollo. Hubiera sido un gran doctor," se lamentó Marco.

"Yep. Nunca hablé con él, pero era bastante popular aquí. Y murió tan joven... Los Rivaille deben estar aún devastados por ello."

Eren levantó la cara. "¿Rivaille?"

Jean bufó. "Sí, ese era su apellido."

"Ya veo," susurró Eren, entristecido.

"En fin, ya casi es hora de Bioquímica. Vámonos o llegaremos tarde," indicó Jean, mirando su reloj y recogiendo su charola vacía. Marco y Eren lo imitaron y fueron al aula, aunque bien sabía el moreno que no iba a poder concentrarse en las clases por lo que restara del día.

* * *

_Por alguna razón, aquel vagón del subterráneo siempre estaba semivacío a esas horas de la tarde. Eren entró y se sentó en el asiento al lado de la puerta, donde usualmente lo hacía. Unas cuantas personas más entraron y, por la puerta opuesta, llegó él._

_Levi era un joven de la facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Trost, al igual que Eren. Eren lo había visto varias veces. Sin embargo, nunca se habían hablado: el joven era de algún semestre más avanzado que Eren. Últimamente se lo había estado encontrando en el subterráneo de regreso a casa, y normalmente sólo se saludaban con la mirada y cada quien se metía en sus asuntos._

_Levi se sentó en el asiento opuesto al de Eren, de manera que quedaron frente a frente. Como siempre, se miraron y Levi hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza. Eren siempre sentía ganas de hablarle, pero nunca sabía de qué. Así que sólo devolvió el saludo con un gesto de su mano y sacó un libro para distraer su mente de la presencia del joven que le afectaba tanto._

_Comenzó a leer, aunque era más apariencia que nada, porque no estaba entendiendo realmente. A veces miraba de reojo al joven pelinegro, que había sacado un cuaderno y escribía algo en él. De lo que Eren no se daba cuenta, era de que Levi hacía lo mismo: cuando Eren no lo veía, le miraba a escondidas._

_En una de esas, levantaron sus miradas al mismo tiempo y, sorpresivamente, se encontraron._

_Eren sonrió con nerviosismo. "Hey."_

_"Hey," respondió Levi, disfrazando su ansiedad con una máscara seria. Hubo un silencio incómodo, el subterráneo hizo una parada y bajaron dos o tres personas, dejando a los muchachos casi solos a excepción de una pareja al fondo del vagón. El joven pelinegro colocó una mano en su cuello, pensando en algo que decir. Miró hacia el libro de Eren y el marcatextos en su mano._

_"¿Estudiando duro?" inquirió._

_Eren dio un respingo, atrapado con la guardia baja ante el intento de conversación de Levi. "¡S-sí!" exclamó con excesivo entusiasmo, y maldijo por dentro. "Umm, mañana tengo que dar clase, así que tengo que entender muy bien..."_

_"¿Quién te da Anatomía?" preguntó Levi._

_"La doctora Hange. ¿A ti te dio ella?"_

_"Ajá," asintió. "Está para el psiquiátrico, pero como doctora es excelente. Aprenderás mucho con ella."_

_Eren se sorprendió un poco ante la expresión. La doctora Hange era muy respetada y aunque fuera algo inusual, nadie se atrevía a decir ese tipo de cosas sobre ella. Sin embargo, parecía que este joven era de esas personas que no temen en decir lo que piensan._

_"Ya veo..." musitó Eren, bajando la mirada. Frunció el ceño cuando se topó con las letras de su libro otra vez. "Ugh, odio esto. Quisiera poder entender todo de una sola vez, pero a veces no lo logro y tengo que leer como mil veces, y pierdo mucho tiempo..." bostezó._

_Levi arrugó el ceño. "Tal vez deberías descansar un poco antes de estudiar."_

_"No puedo," respondió Eren de inmediato, como si la idea fuera obscena. "Tengo que ser el mejor."_

_Levi arqueó las cejas ante el cambio de actitud en el moreno. "Bueno," suspiró, poniéndose de pie y sentándose en el asiento al lado de Eren ante la sorpresa de éste último. "No hago esto seguido, mucho menos para mocosos como tú pero... ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?"_

_"¡¿De verdad harías eso?!" lo miró Eren con los ojos desorbitados. Entonces recordó que tenía que mantenerse calmado. "Eh, no quiero causarte inconveniencias."_

_Levi bufó, fingiendo molestia._

_"Pregunta algo antes de que cambie de opinión, mocoso."_

_"De acuerdo..." Eren bajó la mirada, reprimiendo una sonrisa. "Esto sobre el plexo solar, ¿lo ves? No logro captarlo..."_

_Levi se acercó más a Eren para leer el párrafo señalado y las imágenes. El corazón de Eren comenzó a latir más rápido con su cercanía, y trató de calmarse y concentrarse. La oportunidad de estudiar con alguien de otro grado era poco común, además de que no quería decepcionar al joven._

_"Ah, es fácil," dijo Levi finalmente. "Mira esta imagen, es mejor para entenderlo..."_

_Y así comenzó a explicarle. De vez en cuando le hacía preguntas para verificar los conocimientos de Eren, y de vez en cuando era éste el que preguntaba las cosas que no entendía. Después de un rato y de varias paradas Levi había_ _explicado las partes más difíciles del texto y aclarado las dudas de Eren. Hubo otra parada, y la pareja que los acompañaba bajó. Ahora estaban solos._

_"Así que... Creo que es todo. ¿Algo más que no hayas entendido bien?"_

_Eren miró al libro de nuevo, percatándose de que el tema era mucho más fácil ahora. "Wow..." murmuró. "Gracias, emm..."_

_"¿Ahora qué?" inquirió Levi, notando el nerviosismo de Eren, quien se rascó la nuca y sonrió a manera de disculpa._

_"Esto es algo incómodo pero, me acabo de dar cuenta que no nos hemos presentado..."_

_Levi cruzó los brazos. "Hm. Extraño, porque yo sí sé cómo te llamas."_

_Los ojos de Eren casi se salen de sus órbitas. "¿Eh?" brincó en su asiento. "¡¿En serio?!"_

_"Tu padre es conocido en el ambiente de la medicina, Eren."_

_"Ah, claro..." el entusiasmo de Eren disminuyó notablemente. Suspiró. "¿Y cómo te llamas tú, entonces?"_

_"Levi," dijo el pelinegro._

_Eren asintió y lo meditó por un segundo._

_"¿Sólo Levi?"_

_El aludido frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, como si fuera un tema poco agradable. "Sí, sólo Levi. Lo demás no importa."_

_Eren no quiso insistir más. Apenas conseguía hablar con él, así que aunque se muriera de la curiosidad, no quería presionar las cosas._

_"De acuerdo. Gracias, Levi..."_

_"De nada, supongo."_

_Surgió un silencio entre ellos. Eren se movía nerviosamente en su lugar, todavía quedaba tiempo para llegar a sus paradas y quería seguir hablando con Levi, pero no sabía de qué. Y tampoco sabía que a pesar del semblante tranquilo de Levi, el sentimiento era mutuo. Después de un pequeño instante, Levi suspiró y buscó algo en su mochila._

_"¿Quieres escuchar música?" dijo, sacando un par de audífonos y ofreciéndole uno a Eren. "No lo sé, pero apuesto a que tienes un gusto de mierda. Tal vez esto te dé algo de cultura."_

_El rostro de Eren se iluminó y una gran sonrisa apareció en él. "¡Suena bien!"_

_Levi conectó los audífonos a su iPhone y puso música en aleatorio. __Comenzó a sonar _Welcome to the Black Parade_, de _My Chemical Romance_._

_"Oh, ¡me gusta esta canción!" exclamó Eren. Levi lo miró._

_"¿De verdad?"_

_"Sí, es como un clásico, al menos de ellos. ¿No?"_

_Levi se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que era una de sus canciones favoritas._

_"Supongo que podrías llamarlo así."_

_Eren sonrió, tarareando al ritmo de la canción. "Bueno, hay gente que dice que _Three Cheers_ es su mejor álbum, pero yo prefiero _The Black Parade_."_

_Levi se sorprendió de que Eren pensara lo mismo que él. "Wow… yo también. Parece que no tienes un gusto de mierda después de todo," reconoció._

_Eren rio un poco. "Y tú tienes buen gusto, Levi."_

_Levi le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica, apenas perceptible._

_"Lo sé, mocoso."_

_Continuaron escuchando y hablando de música por un buen rato. Al parecer, sus gustos no eran tan diferentes. A ambos les gustaban cosas como el rock o el punk, aunque también algunas canciones acústicas o baladas. Pero sólo si realmente tenían significado, dijo Levi y Eren coincidió._

_El subterráneo se detuvo una vez más. Levi interrumpió la canción que escuchaban y guardó sus audífonos mientras Eren lo observaba con expresión pesarosa._

_"Bueno, esta es mi parada," indicó Levi, poniéndose de pie. "Hasta luego, Eren."_

_"¡L-Levi, espera!" gritó Eren, y sin pensarlo lo tomó por la muñeca para detenerlo antes de que saliera. Levi volteó a verle, atónito. Eren evitó su mirada y se sonrojó._

_"Me gustas... mucho. Desde que te vi," soltó. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había dicho, simplemente las palabras abandonaron su boca. De seguro Levi ahora pensaría que era ridículo, o peor aún, ¡un acosador! Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, ¡eso no había estado nada bien!_

_De lo que no se dio cuenta, era de que Levi lo miraba con los ojos como platos. Ver a Eren ruborizándose así y haber oído esas palabras de él lo habían tomado con la guardia baja, y sorprendentemente, su corazón latía como loco._

_Se inclinó hacia Eren y retiró su mano para dejar un dulce y etéreo beso sobre sus labios. Eren abrió los ojos ante el suave contacto, podía haber durado sólo un segundo pero despertaba emociones que nunca había sentido._

_"Tú también me gustas," murmuró Levi al separarse, mirándolo a los ojos._

_"¡¿E-en verdad?!" exclamó Eren con inmensa alegría. Entonces recordó que debía contenerse un poco. "Digo, te veré mañana entonces, ¿no?"_

_Levi sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros._

_"Supongo. Hasta mañana, mocoso," se despidió, despeinando los cabellos castaños de Eren cariñosamente y saliendo del subterráneo._

_"Hasta mañana... Levi..." musitó Eren para sí cuando las puertas se cerraron y se quedó solo en el vagón. Sonrió inmensamente. ¡No podía esperar a ver a Levi de nuevo!_

_...No obstante, no lo vio. Ni en la facultad, ni en el subterráneo. Se deprimió un poco, pero trató de recordarse que de seguro había tenido mucho trabajo o tarea. Sí, eso debía ser. Y después de todo, podía verlo al día siguiente y agradecerle porque la doctora Hange incluso lo había felicitado por su clase. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas fueron destruidas al día siguiente, cuando la noticia que invadía a la facultad de Medicina era que Levi había sido asesinado._

_Y por primera vez Eren supo lo que era tener un corazón roto._

* * *

"Levi, ¡necesito hablar contigo!" gritó Eren al llegar de la Universidad, azotando la puerta con impaciencia. Levi se encontraba viendo un viejo concierto de _My Chemical Romance_ en la TV, irónicamente.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué pasó, mocoso?" inquirió, apagando la TV al verlo tan alterado.

"¿En verdad no recuerdas nada?" preguntó Eren con desesperación. "¿No me recuerdas a mí?"

Hubo un momento de silencio donde sólo se miraron, y entonces Levi suspiró y dijo:

"Nos besamos, ¿verdad?"

El corazón de Eren dio un vuelco.

"L... ¿Lo sabías?"

"Sí," admitió Levi, evitando su mirada. Eren apretó la mandíbula.

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde que nos encontramos," confesó el pelinegro.

"¡¿Qué?!" espetó Eren, furioso de repente. "¡¿Cómo que lo sabías?! ¡¿Acaso me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?!" apretó los puños, decepcionado; "Levi, ¡confié en ti! Maldita sea, ¡te he dejado quedarte conmi—!"

"Eso es porque no tienes otra maldita opción, así que no vengas y me eches la culpa de tus pendejadas, ¿de acuerdo?" rezongó Levi, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda para ignorarlo, logrando que Eren se enojara aún más.

"¡No son pendejadas!" gritoneó, rojo de indignación. "¡Te acepté en mi jodida casa, creyendo tu maldita historia cuando resulta que son engaños! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?!"

Levi lo vio por encima del hombro. "Nada. Sólo que me dejes en paz, bastardo."

"¿Bastardo? ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Ni siquiera me quisiste decir tu apellido esa vez, en ese jodido subterráneo! Hasta apenas me voy enterando, ¡¿y sabes cuál es?! De seguro sí, y mentiste también en eso, ¡Levi Rivaille!" escupió, tirando la mochila al suelo. Ante la mención de su nombre completo Levi se quedó congelado, y volteó poco a poco a ver a Eren, quien respiraba con dificultad por la ira.

"Eren..."

"...Te asesinaron en el Hospital General de Shinganshina hace unas cuantas semanas, donde ibas a tus clases prácticas," soltó Eren. Levi frunció el ceño y un destello de furia cruzó su rostro.

"Cállate, mocoso..." advirtió en voz baja y amenazadora.

"Sólo tus huesos fueron encontrados..." siguió Eren sin prestarle atención. Levi se le acercó y lo tomó por la camisa, azotándolo contra la pared.

"¡Dije que te calles!"

Pero Eren continuó. "...Lo más probable es que haya sido un médico. Eras un estudiante de honor. 21 años, séptimo semestre..."

"Detente, ¡mierda! ¡No quiero escucharte!" Lo azotó una vez más y cubrió sus orejas con sus manos, desesperado y sacudiendo la cabeza, mas Eren no paraba…

"...Fuiste una de las primeras víctimas, ¡¿y sabes qué?! ¡Ocurrió justo un día después de cuando te confesé mis sentimientos en el subterráneo!"

"¡Está bien, pedazo de escoria, es suficiente! ¡¿Quieres pelea?!" explotó Levi, zarandeándolo ferozmente. Eren ahogó un grito de sorpresa, pero se mantuvo firme.

"¡No! ¡Lo que yo quiero es la verdad, Levi Rivaille!"

Levi lo azotó una vez más, mucho más fuerte. "¡¿Quieres la miserable verdad, entonces?!" Eren asintió, haciendo que Levi gruñera y lo soltara. "¡Estoy demasiado asustado como para tratar de recuperar mis recuerdos, es por eso que estoy aquí!"

"¡¿Eh?!" exclamó Eren. No se había esperado tal reacción, y ahora Levi le daba la espalda, como si estuviera avergonzado de su confesión.

"¡Lo que oíste!" espetó. "Soy como un patético niño asustado con miedo a descubrir la verdad, ¡es por eso que ni siquiera me he esforzado por buscar mi identidad!"

"Levi..." murmuró Eren, arrepentido. Levi se sacudió como si tuviera frío, de pronto se veía tan pequeño.

"Sabía que fui asesinado," dijo con voz lúgubre. "Es decir, tengo la apariencia de alguien joven y saludable. La única explicación para una muerte tan temprana era esa, pero me aterra descubrir quién fue mi asesino o cómo lo hizo. No me siento listo, es por eso que me he conformado en seguir con esta maldita no-vida sin sentido. Y deduje que era médico o algo parecido. No por nada puedo entender tus libros tan bien, y cuando los leo siento como si ya tuviera esos conocimientos desde antes..."

"Entonces... ¿En verdad no sabes nada de ti mismo?" preguntó Eren, sintiendo remordimiento de sus palabras impulsivas.

"No," confesó Levi. "Ni siquiera recuerdo bien ese día del que tú hablas. Sólo recuerdo... La sensación de tus labios en los míos, pero el momento es borroso... Por eso decidí omitirlo. No pensé que fuera de tanta importancia para ti," suspiró. "Lo siento."

"Está bien. Yo también lo siento," se disculpó el moreno de corazón. Levi volteó a verle.

"Eren... Por favor no indagues más sobre mí," rogó. "No quiero saber. No sé por qué tengo tanto miedo, pero... es como si... como si una parte de mí me aconseje que es mejor no saberlo, porque duda que podría soportar el dolor... aunque... yo..." Levi rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, evitando la mirada de Eren. Se veía tan frágil y asustado, inclusive estaba temblando ligeramente. Eren se compadeció de él y, sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Escuchó un jadeo de sorpresa de parte de Levi y se separó para mirarlo a los ojos. Levi le devolvió la mirada, inseguro; y Eren se inclinó y besó sus labios.

Eren pudo sentir como se tensaba entre sus brazos, mas no se detuvo. Depositó pequeños besos en su boca y comenzó a mover sus labios hasta que poco a poco Levi respondió al contacto. Estuvieron así, dándose pequeños y amorosos besos por un momento, cuando de pronto Levi soltó un sonido gutural y mordió el labio inferior de Eren, haciendo que jadeara. Eren frunció el ceño y, mientras sentía como los brazos de Levi rodeaban su cuello, pasó su lengua por los labios del pelinegro. Levi abrió la boca, acelerado, y permitió que Eren introdujera su lengua en la cavidad. Pronto comenzaron una batalla por la dominancia. Levi repitió la acción con su lengua, a lo que en respuesta, Eren lo atrajo más hacia sí con desesperación. Se separó un instante para tomar aire y cuando sus labios colapsaron de nuevo, Eren movió sus caderas impulsivamente, de modo que Levi pudo sentir el creciente bulto en su entrepierna y resolló. Eren se separó de inmediato.

"Lo siento," murmuró, dándose media vuelta para que Levi no pudiera ver lo avergonzado que estaba. "No puedo evitarlo. Es sólo que... Te deseo tanto desde hace tiempo, y ahora estás aquí, y... ¡Mierda! Te siento tan real, que mi corazón no p-puede aguantarlo y-y yo..."

"¿Eren...?" susurró Levi, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. Tal vez no podía verlo a los ojos, pero su lenguaje corporal le indicaba que el moreno estaba siendo sincero. Y eso lo llenó con una sensación de abrumadora calidez.

Rodeó a Eren por detrás y desabrochó sus pantalones, provocando que riera nerviosamente.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" preguntó, inseguro. Levi bajó sus bóxers lo suficiente como para exponer su miembro al aire, obteniendo una mirada incrédula y avergonzada como recompensa. Pero no lo detuvo, y poco a poco comenzó a acariciar el miembro semi-erecto de Eren.

"Dijiste que me deseas," dijo Levi, mordiendo su oreja y haciendo que Eren temblara. Las manos de Levi eran la perfecta combinación de virilidad y delicadeza, lo cual era extraño. Sus caricias tomaron un ritmo más rápido, casi rudo, pero que excitó a Eren aún más.

"Uhn... Lo hago... ¡Te deseo!" exclamó Eren vehementemente, echando la cabeza para atrás. Levi depositó un beso en su espalda y de repente Eren se soltó para darse la media vuelta. Levi parecía sorprendido de que hubiera interrumpido su trabajo, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de replicar, Eren lo besó pasionalmente y lo empujó con una fuerza inesperada hacia la cama.

"Estás muy pesado," se quejó Levi cuando azotaron sobre el colchón. Eren besó su cuello, arrancándole suspiros. Levi revolvió su cabello, excitado; y entonces Eren le mordió.

"¡Ah! ¡Pequeño cabrón!" soltó Levi, adolorido. La piel se rompió, mas Eren se extrañó al no sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre. Clavó sus dientes más profundamente, causando que Levi maldijera unas cuantas veces más hasta que le dio un buen tirón en el pelo para separarlo.

"No va a sangrar, idiota. Estoy muerto, ¿recuerdas?"

Eren lo miró confundido. "Entonces... ¿Cómo es que puedo sentirte?" inquirió, posando sus manos en su cadera como para hacer énfasis en que estaban ahí y ahora, como si temiera que no fuera cierto. Levi bufó; sabía que Eren se había enamorado de él _en vida_, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y si no podía aceptarlo, no podían ir más allá.

"Puedo corporeizarme, estúpido. Aunque no es lo mismo," explicó. "Nunca volverá a ser lo mismo. ¿Puedes vivir con eso?" espetó finalmente, arqueando una ceja. Eren desvió su mirada y por un momento Levi pudo leer la tristeza en su rostro, pero finalmente lo asimiló y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

"Sí, puedo vivir con eso," dijo. Levi asintió, acariciando su pelo, y Eren besó su cuello, su pecho y su abdomen. Se detuvo por un momento, posando su mano sobre el hueso de la cadera de Levi que alcanzaba a notarse y acarició el elástico de su ropa interior, admirándolo y percatándose de que Levi había estado usando su ropa.

"Deberías comprar camisetas más chicas y pantalones menos ajustados," señaló Levi como si leyera sus pensamientos. Eren sonrió a medias, Levi era pequeño pero más robusto que él. Desde el punto de vista de Eren, tenía el cuerpo perfecto: era musculoso, pero no de una manera exagerada; y su estatura le daba un cierto toque adorable, al contrario de el moreno que tenía una altura ideal, no obstante a veces se sentía algo escuálido. Lo que no sabía era que Levi lo encontraba perfecto tal como estaba, de la misma manera que Eren lo veía a él.

"De acuerdo, compraré ropa a tu medida," cedió Eren, divertido. Poco a poco fue bajándole los pantalones para exponer su miembro y lo besó cuando estuvo descubierto, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera a Levi.

Sin despegar sus ojos de él, Eren abrió la boca y poco a poco fue engullendo el sexo de Levi, haciéndolo gemir. Eren se sorprendía de sus reacciones, Levi parecía tan sensible a pesar de que no fuera enteramente un humano, a pesar de que la sangre ya no existía en su cuerpo. Era como si fuera simplemente un conjunto de espíritu, piel e impulsos nerviosos, y eso era suficiente para Eren. Después de todo, lo amaba por su alma, no por su cuerpo o estado.

Recorrió con su lengua toda la extensión de su miembro, lo besaba, lo exploraba. Y aunque ya no podía probar el sabor de la semilla de Levi, era suficiente con escuchar los sonidos de placer que emitía y observar la manera en que su rostro se contraía, sin sonrojarse, por la sensación húmeda y caliente de la lengua de Eren rozando la parte más íntima de su piel.

"¡Eren!" gimió Levi, y tiró de su cabello con fuerza para romper el contacto. Eren jadeó, sorprendido y ruborizado, pero entonces Levi lo atrajo hacia sí y conectaron sus labios una vez más. Levi tocó el sexo de Eren, obteniendo un gemido ronco en respuesta, y frotó la punta con su pulgar. Estaba húmeda, y Eren se retorció.

"Por favor," susurró ahogadamente en su oreja; "si haces eso... No voy a aguantar..."

"Entonces métemelo ya," ordenó Levi, serio. Eren lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡L-Levi!"

El aludido se encogió de hombros sin vergüenza alguna. "Métemelo antes de que corras."

"P-pero... Aún tengo que lubricarte... y..."

"Eren, soy un jodido fantasma. No necesito que me lubriques."

Eren levantó la vista, visiblemente apenado. "¿N-no?"

Levi sacudió la cabeza, queriendo burlarse de su inocencia, pero se resistió. Eren realmente estaba preocupado por él y eso era adorable.

"No."

"B-bueno," aceptó Eren. De cualquier forma, se puso de pie y sacó el lubricante de un cajón ante la mirada interrogante de Levi. Se encogió de hombros. "Mejor estar seguros."

"Como quieras," bufó Levi. Eren se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente y expandió el lubricante por su miembro erecto ante la sorpresa de Levi, que había esperado sentir sus dedos dentro de él. Eren respiró un poco más rápido y Levi sintió un intenso deseo de ayudarle y masturbarlo, mas era obvio que Eren no tenía mucha resistencia así que decidió controlarse. Cuando el moreno hubo acabado con su tarea, se posicionó sobre Levi de nuevo y lo invadió poco a poco. Ambos gimieron ante la sensación calurosa y placentera, aunque Levi sintió un poco de dolor, si bien nada de qué preocuparse. Cuando Eren lo hubo invadido por completo, unieron sus labios una vez más y comenzaron el vaivén de sus caderas.

"¡Ahh, Levi!" exclamó Eren con los ojos cerrados. Echó la cabeza para atrás con la siguiente estocada, tratando de penetrar más profundo. "L-Levi, soy virgen..."

"¡¿Qué?!" espetó Levi, sorprendido y dando un respingo. Sin querer movió sus caderas y una descarga recorrió a ambos, causando que gimieran en respuesta. "¡¿Y escoges éste momento para decirme?!" jadeó.

"N-no importa," resolló Eren, adquiriendo un ritmo más rápido y desesperado que hasta la cama empezó a moverse. Levi respiraba agitadamente aunque no lo necesitaba y comenzó a tocar su miembro. "S-se siente... ¡b-bien!"

"Ah, ah, ¡sí! Más, más, ¡¿es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer, mocoso?!" respondió Levi frenéticamente, sacudiendo su miembro con más ímpetu mientras Eren lo penetraba más rápido y más profundo cada vez. Con la otra mano enterró sus uñas firmemente en la espalda del moreno hasta sentir un líquido caliente recorrer sus manos. Eren soltó un aullido de dolor, mas no detuvo la velocidad de sus embestidas.

"L-Levi, ¡m-me voy a correr!" exclamó, y apenas terminó la oración Levi pudo sentirlo llenándolo por completo y él también explotó en un orgasmo seco, arqueando la espalda y soltando el nombre de Eren. Contempló su expresión con la vista nublada por el placer: las mejillas de Eren eran de un color rojo brillante y el sudor perlaba su frente y hacía que algunos cabellos se pegaran a ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca entreabierta, suspirando su nombre. Levi sintió sus músculos relajarse y Eren se dejó caer mientras ambos se reponían y respiraban agitadamente.

"No puedo creer," susurró Levi cuando hubo recuperado el aliento; "que no me hayas dicho que eras virgen."

Eren tardó un poco más en recuperarse. Finalmente abrió los ojos, con la vista desenfocada y suspiró.

"Lo siento," dijo. "No quería que me tuvieras lástima."

"No haría eso," respondió Levi, acariciando sus cabellos amorosamente. Era normal que estuviera cansado después de su primera vez.

"¿...Levi?" susurró débilmente.

"¿Hm?"

Eren expulsó su ahora flácido miembro del cuerpo de su amante, y se arrimó junto a él. Lo miró a los ojos.

"Te amo," confesó. Levi jadeó. "Te amo desde hace mucho, no me importa quién o qué seas. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz."

Levi parpadeó, incrédulo pero extrañamente satisfecho. Sonrió un poco, despeinándolo.

"Estás totalmente zafado... Pero gracias."

Eren sonrió con cansancio, escondiéndose en su cuello. "Sí."

"¿Sabes?" murmuró después de un rato, dibujando con el dedo sobre el pecho de Levi. "Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. Es más... Quédate para siempre, conmigo. Te prometo que ya no investigaré nada más si no quieres..." suspiró con la voz pesada por el sueño, "pero quédate conmigo. Siempre serás bienvenido aquí," finalizó, rodeándolo con el brazo. Levi besó su cabello, por alguna razón también comenzaba a sentirme muy cansado y soñoliento, aunque los fantasmas no necesitaran dormir.

"Es bueno saber eso. Gracias, Eren," musitó, y sintió a Eren asentir levemente contra su piel antes de que su respiración se hiciera más lenta y cayera en un profundo sueño.

Levi soltó un pesado suspiro, exhausto. "Te... quiero. Te quiero tanto," confesó aunque Eren ya no lo escuchara, antes de percatarse que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a desaparecer.


	3. Capítulo 3: Oh Sweet Marco

**A/N:** _Hola! Wow, la verdad estoy feliz porque pensé que quizá en el capi pasado les daría algo de cosa Levi!fantasma con Eren, pero creo que lo tomaron bastante bien asi que... yay :D! Y por cierto, amaría leer sus candidatos a quien es el asesino e_e aunque se revelará a su debido tiempo :3 en fin, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar, ya saben que entre mas comentarios mas rapido actualizare! MUAJAJAJA_

_Ok, no XD pero bueno, aqui el cap :) no olviden decirme que piensan!_

* * *

**capítulo 3.**

**Oh Sweet Marco**

* * *

El rostro de la muchacha rubia se iluminó cuando distinguió a su amiga entre la multitud del aeropuerto, aproximándose con sus maletas.

"¡Mikasa!" exclamó. Dicha joven volteó en dirección de donde había escuchado su nombre, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al toparse con la rubia.

"¡Annie!" exclamó de vuelta. Ambas caminaron hacia la otra y se fundieron en un gran abrazo cuando se encontraron.

"Me encanta lo que le hiciste a tu pelo," comentó Annie. Mikasa rio.

"¿En serio? ¿No crees que está muy corto?"

"No, pero apuesto a que a Jean no le va a gustar," la rubia sonrió sarcásticamente cuando se separaron. "¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?"

"Bien," respondió Mikasa. Salieron del aeropuerto y Annie le ayudó a subir su maleta en la cajuela del auto.

"Gracias por pasar por mí," dijo Mikasa cuando subieron al auto y Annie arrancó.

"No es nada. ¿Qué tal América?"

Mikasa se encogió de hombros. "Extraña, supongo. Su cultura es muy diferente. Y no están ustedes."

"Oh, vamos. ¿Desde cuándo tienes problemas en hacer amigos?"

Mikasa rio con cierta melancolía. "No es eso, pero igual los extraño. Skype no es lo mismo."

Annie volteó a verla por un segundo y tomó su mano con la que no estaba conduciendo.

"Bueno, pero lo que importa es que estás aquí y ahora."

"Annie..." susurró Mikasa. Después sonrió un poco y le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Annie. "Tienes razón. ¿Y cómo está Eren?"

El rostro de la rubia se ensombreció. "Hmm, no tan bien. Ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente... No quiere ver a nadie y no es por exámenes o algo así, porque Jean y Marco me comentaron que está distraído hasta para estudiar."

"Eso no suena bien," dijo Mikasa, frunciendo el ceño. "Sabes, Armin me llamó el otro día, y me dijo que había empezado a decir cosas raras y después se había desmayado. Y que últimamente parece deprimido y no suelta un tal cráneo para nada. Dice que lo lleva a todos lados consigo."

Annie asintió. "Sí, lo he visto."

Mikasa soltó un suspiro, y después de un momento preguntó:

"¿Crees que siga enojado conmigo?"

"No diría enojado, más bien... Resentido," dijo la rubia, buscando por la palabra correcta para no hacer sentir a Mikasa tan mal. "Pero no es contra ti," añadió.

Mikasa sonrió con tristeza. "Eso quisiera creer."

Annie detuvo el carro en ese momento, frente a la casa de Eren, y miró a la pelinegra.

"Ánimo. Ustedes son hermanos. Estoy segura de que sabrán cómo solucionarlo."

"Eso espero. Annie..." Mikasa la miró y luego la rodeó con sus brazos, ocultándose en su pecho. "Eren no ha sido el único en el que he estado pensando todo este tiempo," confesó.

Annie se sorprendió ante la calidez del gesto, pero sonrió ligeramente y acarició la melena de Mikasa con cariño. "Lo sé. Yo también me la paso pensando en ti. Te extraño mucho, Mikasa."

"Y yo a ti," soltó una risita. "¿Quién diría que después de odiarnos tanto terminaríamos así?"

La sonrisa de Annie se ensanchó con ternura mientras asentía. "¿Cómo crees que los demás reaccionarían si se enteraran?"

"No sé. Eren de seguro me odiaría más de lo que ya lo hace."

La rubia exhaló. "Eren no te odia."

Mikasa no respondió, y se quedaron un momento en esa posición, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Después de un rato, Mikasa respiró audiblemente y se alejó de Annie.

"Bueno, creo que debería bajar a verlo," susurró, ansiosa.

Annie asintió mientras Mikasa bajaba del carro. "Está bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"Gracias Annie, pero es algo que tengo que hacer sola," respondió la pelinegra, cerrando la puerta del automóvil.

"Entiendo. Suerte. Nos vemos al rato."

Mikasa sonrió con dulzura. "Claro que sí."

Annie devolvió el gesto y agitó su mano en señal de despedida mientras arrancaba y se iba. Mikasa la observó, y cuando hubo desaparecido suspiró y tocó el timbre de la casa, pero nadie respondía. Después de varios intentos fallidos, se dio por vencida y sacó sus llaves de su bolso. Abrió la puerta y entró. La casa estaba vacía y las luces apagadas, aunque afuera ya estuviera anocheciendo.

"¿Eren?" habló Mikasa, mas no hubo respuesta. La joven se dispuso a subir hasta su habitación. Quizá Eren la estaba evitando.

Mientras se paseaba por el pasillo del primer piso, sintió algo de nostalgia cuando pasó por su antiguo cuarto, ahora semivacío. En el cuarto del señor y la señora Jaeger —que ahora sólo pertenecía a Grisha— no había nadie, lo que significaba que no mucho había cambiado mientras ella no estaba. Grisha seguía refugiándose en el trabajo después de la muerte de su esposa, dejando a su hijo prácticamente a la deriva.

Finalmente, Mikasa llegó a la puerta de Eren, que estaba cerrada. La abrió sin tocar y lo primero que vio fue a su hermanastro con el dichoso cráneo del que todos hablaban; sosteniéndolo contra su frente y contemplando con desesperación los espacios vacíos y oscuros donde debían ir los ojos.

"Levi... ¿Estás ahí? Respóndeme, por favor..." rogaba Eren, mas se detuvo abruptamente cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y volteó a ver a la intrusa.

"Hola," dijo Mikasa sin respiración y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Eren palideció. "Q... ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?!" gritoneó enfurecido, colocando el cráneo en la cama e incorporándose. Mikasa parpadeó.

"Yo también me alegro de verte," dijo con sarcasmo, logrando que la ira contenida de Eren estallara.

"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!"

"Eren, por favor..." musitó Mikasa, sentándose en la cama junto a Eren y envolviendo sus manos con las suyas maternalmente. "Sólo quiero que dejemos de estar así, ¿sí? No sé por qué estás tan resentido conmigo, pero si hice algo mal... Por favor perdóname," dijo sinceramente. Eren sonrió con amargura.

"Hm. No Mikasa, tú y yo nunca podremos estar bien..." murmuró, evadiendo su mirada de cachorro lastimado.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque, Mikasa..." volvió a mirarla, y apartó sus manos de las de ella. "Tú vas por la vida haciendo lo que se te dé la gana sin ningún esfuerzo ¡y te sale bien! Todo el mundo ama a Mikasa Ackerman, mientras que no importa cuánto me esfuerce yo... ¡Nadie lo ve! A nadie le importa porque... ¡Nunca seré tan bueno como tú!" recriminó. "Incluso tú conseguiste esa maldita beca para estudiar Medicina en el extranjero, ¡a pesar de que me maté estudiando por días! ¿No lo entiendes? Yo soy el hijo del doctor Grisha Jaeger, ¡se supone que debería ser mejor que tú!" sentenció finalmente, respirando con dificultad. Mikasa lo miraba con dolor, pero estaba más preocupada por lo que él sentía. Con cuidado, colocó una mano sobre su hombro, pero él la apartó. Mikasa se puso de pie.

"Eren... Si esto es porque decidí aprovechar la beca, entonces puedo corregirlo..."

"Mierda, Mikasa, ¡entiende que no es eso!" exclamó Eren. "¡Lo de la beca fue sólo la maldita gota que derramó el vaso!"

"Entonces... ¡¿qué diablos quieres que haga?!" reclamó ella, por fin perdiendo su infinita paciencia. "Sabes, quizá deberíamos hablar cuando estés más calmado... ¿Qué diablos te pasa últimamente?" exigió, tomando el cráneo con el que Eren había estado hablando momentos antes y analizándolo, como si tratara de entender qué lo hacía especial. Eren sintió la sangre huir de su rostro y trató de arrebatárselo, pero Mikasa siempre había sido más ágil.

"Mikasa, devuélveme eso..." dijo Eren con los ojos desorbitados, como si su mundo estuviera a punto de caerse a pedazos. Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

"No hasta que te tranquilices y me digas qué es lo que te pasa."

Eren arrugó el ceño y mostró los dientes, repentinamente amenazador. "No me pasa nada... Y aunque dejes pasar más tiempo, nada cambiará," escupió con veneno. "No importa lo que digas, los demás seguirán venerándote como la chica perfecta que eres, mientras yo soy la oveja negra de la familia..."

Los ojos de Mikasa se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Entiende, Eren... ¡El único problema aquí es tu maldita actitud!" reprendió ella. Eren negó con la cabeza vehementemente.

"¡Cállate!" gritó, sintiendo una punzada en el estómago. Mikasa soltó un leve sollozo y arrojó el cráneo lejos. El rostro de Eren reflejó pura agonía por un instante; cuando por suerte el cráneo cayó sobre la cama y el moreno se lanzó hacia él, examinándolo ansiosamente para asegurarse que no le había pasado nada

"¡Levi!" lloriqueó Eren con el cráneo entre sus manos.

"¿Qué?" murmuró Mikasa, mirándolo con perplejidad. Eren volteó a verla con odio, aferrándose al cráneo como si fuera un salvavidas.

"¡Vete! ¡Maldita sea, sólo lárgate y déjame en paz!"

Las facciones de Mikasa se contrajeron en una mezcla de furia y dolor. "¡Bien! Si eso quieres, ¡eso haré!" vociferó, dándose la media vuelta y cerrando de un portazo. Sintió sus mejillas húmedas y sollozó levemente mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad. "Maldito Eren..." farfulló, limpiándose las lágrimas con fiereza; pero su vista estaba nublada por el llanto y sus pasos nerviosos no ayudaron en nada cuando tropezó y, con un grito, cayó por las escaleras y se golpeó la cabeza.

Desde su habitación, Eren la escuchó gritar. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Después de todo, era su hermana.

"¿Mikasa?" exclamó, pero no hubo respuesta. Eren se paró de la cama como resorte.

"Mierda... Mikasa, ¿está todo bien?" volvió a gritar, pero cuando nadie respondió una vez más, salió corriendo de la habitación y al final de las escaleras vio el cuerpo de su hermanastra y un creciente charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza.

* * *

"¿Cómo diablos pasó esto, Eren?" preguntó Grisha a su hijo, ambos sentados en la sala de espera del hospital esa noche. Grisha portaba su uniforme de doctor, y Armin también estaba allí.

Eren suspiró, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. "No lo sé, sólo... Mikasa llegó de sorpresa y yo estaba enojado, y le reclamé ciertas cosas... Ambos nos enfadamos, y entonces ella iba a irse y... se cayó por las escaleras..." confesó con dificultad y remordimiento. Sus manos temblaban.

Grisha exhaló audiblemente y negó con la cabeza, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

"Eren... Esa actitud tuya no te va a llevar a ningún lado."

Aquellas palabras provocaron una punzada de culpabilidad en Eren, especialmente cuando recordó como Mikasa, ahora en coma, le había dicho algo parecido hacía apenas unas horas.

"Lo sé," admitió. "Lo siento, papá."

Grisha guardó silencio por un momento.

"Bueno, por más que me duela decir esto... Ahora sólo queda esperar."

Eren volteó a verlo al fin, con ojos esperanzados. "¿Puedes hacer algo?" preguntó, aunque sonaba más como una plegaria. Grisha sintió un nudo en la garganta y negó con la cabeza.

"Eren, soy cirujano... Esto no tiene qué ver con mi especialidad..." explicó con pesar; "pero puedo asegurarme de que Mikasa reciba el mejor tratamiento aquí, y confiar en que saldremos de ésta. Mikasa es fuerte," trató de reconfortarle. Eren volvió a mirar al suelo, decepcionado.

"Está bien."

"Pues... seguiré con mi turno. Volveré al rato," dijo Grisha después de un silencio incómodo y se marchó. Armin miró con angustia a su amigo y se acercó para darle consuelo. Por supuesto que a él también le dolía lo que había pasado con Mikasa, pero Eren estaba devastado, especialmente por sus sentimientos de culpabilidad.

"Eren, ¿estás bien?" inquirió Armin, cuando justo en ese momento una rubia llegó corriendo a donde estaban ellos. Eren levantó la vista.

"¡Annie!" exclamó.

"¡Chicos!" respondió ella sin respiración. "Mikasa, ¿qué pasó con Mikasa?"

Eren miró al suelo.

"...Mikasa está en coma," dijo Armin en tono pesaroso. Annie palideció y abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿Qué?"

"Todo fue mi culpa..." se lamentó Eren, colocando su cabeza entre sus manos. "La hice enojar, no se fijó y cayó por las escaleras... se golpeó la cabeza..."

"No..." exhaló Annie. "Pero va a estar bien, ¡¿no?! Va a despertar pronto, ¡¿verdad?! ¡Tiene que despertar!"

"No sabemos..." informó Armin tristemente.

"No puedo creerlo..." dijo la rubia, agitando la cabeza fervientemente. "¿Puedo verla?" inquirió con angustia, reacción que captó la atención de Eren.

"Ya pasó la hora de visita pero... Annie, ¿desde cuándo te importa tanto Mikasa?" inquirió. Annie pareció sorprendida por un instante, pero entonces soltó un suspiro y evitó la mirada del moreno cuando confesó:

"Mikasa y yo somos pareja, Eren."

Eren y Armin dieron un respingo.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron al unísono. "No me dijo nada..." añadió Eren después, arrugando el ceño. Annie asintió.

"Tenía miedo de cómo fueras a reaccionar, entonces decidimos guardarlo en secreto hasta que ella se sintiera lista para decírtelo."

"No puedo creerlo..."susurró Eren; "¿Y desde cuándo?"

"Hace unos meses, antes de las vacaciones de verano cuando surgió todo ese asunto de cuál de los Jaeger se quedaba con la beca para irse a Estados Unidos," explicó Annie. "Cuando Mikasa sacó mejores calificaciones que tú y te enfadaste con ella, la vi tan triste y enojada que le dije que podía quedarse en mi casa mientras las cosas entre ustedes se calmaban. Sé que nunca nos habíamos llevado precisamente bien y competíamos en todo pero ese día..." un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas ante el recuerdo; "conversamos, bebimos un poco y... nos dejamos llevar," Annie pasó saliva, jugueteando con los mechones de su flequillo. "Después de eso juramos que no volvería a pasar pero simplemente no podíamos evitarlo, y cada vez que nos veíamos terminaba en lo mismo..."

"Oh... Eso explica," intervino Armin. "La verdad, sí noté algunas veces en reuniones que Mikasa y tú desaparecían, pero nunca me imaginé que era por algo así..."

"...Sí," admitió ella, avergonzada. "Creo que fuimos... amigas con derechos hasta un día antes de que se fuera, le confesé que me había enamorado de ella durante el verano y que le deseaba lo mejor. La verdad, no esperaba que me correspondiera, pero parece que así fue... Y decidimos hacerlo formal a pesar de la distancia." Por fin, Annie levantó la vista y miró con decisión a ambos jóvenes. "Y saben, no me arrepiento. Es una relación difícil con lo lejos que estamos, los horarios, los prejuicios. Pero Eren..." se dirigió exclusivamente al moreno; "Mikasa es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, y lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta forma, pero la amo. Y sé que ella me ama a mí también."

Hubo una pausa mientras Eren meditaba lo recién dicho.

"Annie... ¿Tan mal hermano he sido con Mikasa?" dijo al fin. Annie no respondió, pero miró incómodamente hacia otro lado.

Eren suspiró. "Supongo que eso lo dice todo. Crees que..." la miró con ansiedad; "¿Crees que aceptaría una disculpa?"

"No creo que Mikasa sienta que haya algo qué perdonar," respondió la rubia sinceramente, haciendo que Eren sonriera por primera vez en varios días.

"Gracias, Annie," dijo. "Es un poco extraño, pero a decir verdad, me alegro que estén juntas. No tenían que haberlo guardado en secreto tanto tiempo, ni creo que necesiten mi aprobación pero... la tienen. Lamento haber sido un cretino."

Ahora fue el turno de Annie de sonreír un poco. "Dile todo eso cuando despierte."

Los tres pasaron toda la noche ahí, esperando. Y la siguiente mañana también. Sabían que no haría ningún cambio si se marchaban o se quedaban, pero algo los obligaba a mantenerse ahí. Y al fin, cuando llegó la hora de visitas, una enfermera se les acercó.

"¿Familiares de Mikasa Ackerman-Jaeger?" preguntó.

"¡Aquí!" exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo. La enfermera los escudriñó con la mirada.

"Pueden pasar a verla... Pero sólo uno a la vez," aclaró. Annie y Armin miraron a Eren.

"Ve tú primero, eres su hermano," dijo la chica. Eren asintió y los miró con gratitud, antes de ponerse de pie y seguir a la enfermera que lo guio hasta el cuarto donde su hermanastra descansaba. Eren le agradeció y se sentó al lado de la camilla mientras la enfermera se marchaba.

"Mikasa... Lo siento," dijo. Los ojos de Mikasa estaban cerrados, y parecía dormir tranquilamente de no ser por los vendajes en su cabeza. El cuarto era demasiado ordenado e impersonal, todo blanco y con luz muy intensa; y lo único que se escuchaban eran los sonidos de las máquinas que monitoreaban el estado de salud de la joven. Eren pensó que quizá llevarle flores sería una buena idea para alegrar el lugar. De seguro a Mikasa le gustarían cuando despertara.

"…He sido una mierda de hermano," continuó después de haber tomado una gran bocanada de aire para amortiguar su remordimiento. "No me había puesto a pensar en lo mucho que te estaba hiriendo al ser tan egoísta por sólo considerar mis propios sentimientos, y por eso... Todo fue mi culpa," admitió. "Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme..."

Eren hizo una pausa, al borde del llanto. Se talló los ojos para evitar llorar y entonces tomó la suave mano de Mikasa entre las suyas, como ella había hecho para tratar de calmarle el día anterior. "¿Sabes? Annie me contó sobre ustedes," contó. De seguro ella podía oírle aunque fuera incapaz de responder. "Mikasa, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Nunca me las imaginé juntas, pero ahora que lo pienso, hacen buena pareja. Así que por favor... No vuelvas a poner mis sentimientos sobre los tuyos. Te agradezco que pienses en mí, pero es tu vida. Y sé que me he comportado como un inmaduro, pero quiero cambiar..." un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta, ahogando su voz.

"…Despierta, por favor. Quiero disculparme como es debido... Y volver a ser buenos hermanos," finalizó, soltando un tembloroso suspiro y mirando hacia otro lado, sosteniendo sus manos sobre su boca para evitar quebrarse. A Mikasa no le gustaría verlo así; pero es que ya era demasiado para él: la presión de los estudios, perder a Levi, el riesgo de perderla a ella también. Soltó un sollozo, cuando...

"¿Eren?"

El aludido volteó a verla de inmediato, incrédulo de lo que había oído.

"¡¿Mikasa?!" inquirió en respuesta. La muchacha estaba sentada, mirándolo intensamente. Eren se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos con la misma intensidad y percatándose que había algo diferente en ella, como si fuera otra persona... Y Eren conocía esa mirada muy bien...

"¿L-Levi?" cuestionó con voz temblorosa mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla de Mikasa, quien parpadeó y dijo:

"Wow, te diste cuenta rápido..."

Eren retrocedió impulsivamente, asustado. "¿C-cómo...? ¡¿Qué...?!"

Levi —o Mikasa, quien quiera que fuera— lo tomó por los brazos y lo arrulló para que se calmara. "Tranquilízate, niño impaciente. Ella está bien. Sólo la poseí por un rato," dijo. Era la voz de Mikasa, pero su forma de hablar y sus ademanes eran sin duda los de Levi. Eren, ya más calmado, volvió a sentarse.

"¿…Por qué te fuiste?" preguntó dolido.

"…Al parecer requiere muchísima energía corporeizarme, y creo que abusé de mi propia capacidad después de lo que hicimos el otro día," dijo Levi sin avergonzarse. "No era mi intención irme, por más insoportable que seas, mocoso."

"Entonces... ¿Eso significa que apenas y podemos estar juntos?" inquirió Eren con tristeza. Levi —o más bien dicho, Mikasa— extendió su mano y tomó por la barbilla al joven, obligándole a que lo mirara.

"No seas pendejo. Eren, he estado a tu lado todos estos malditos días, viendo cómo hablas desesperadamente con ese conjunto de huesos de mi cráneo y rogándome porque vuelva," hizo una pequeña mueca. "Y todas esas malditas veces he tratado de responderte, de tocarte para que sepas que sigo ahí pero... No puedes verme, ni sentirme. Y por más que intente, no logro volver a formar un cuerpo. Todavía no tengo la suficiente energía para hacerlo de nuevo. Pero eso no significa que te haya abandonado, ¿le quedó claro a esa enorme cabeza de chorlito que tienes?" lo reprendió con cariño, pegándole en la frente. "Dijiste que podía quedarme contigo. Pues bien, te has ganado una insoportable plaga. Estoy contigo siempre, aunque no puedas sentirlo."

Eren lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas. Incapaz de contenerse más, le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando que fuera el cuerpo de Mikasa y sintió unas cuantas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos.

"Te extrañé tanto," dijo con voz ahogada, y pudo sentir como Levi lo abrazaba de vuelta.

"Y yo a ti," admitió. Cuando se separaron, Eren escudriñó con la mirada el cuerpo de Mikasa.

"¿Cómo hiciste esto?" señaló.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Levi. "Estabas tan desesperado que sentía la necesidad de aclararte todo esto, y la chica fue lo más rápido. Lamento si te molesta que use su cuerpo."

Eren negó con la cabeza. "No, no es eso... Sólo quiero saber cómo lo hiciste."

Levi se encogió de hombros. "Poseer a alguien es increíblemente difícil. Necesitas que ambos espíritus sean compatibles y que haya una cierta disponibilidad, sino es imposible y tarde o temprano el espíritu original tratará de volver a su cuerpo. Tu hermana no es precisamente compatible conmigo, pero su situación la hizo vulnerable y es por eso que puedo utilizar su cuerpo," explicó. Eren asintió lentamente, digiriendo la información.

"Ya entiendo," volvió a contemplar el cuerpo de su hermanastra, y dijo: "Levi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Levi asintió. "Adelante."

"¿Puedes sentir algo ahí dentro" cuestionó Eren, señalando el cuerpo de Mikasa. "¿Crees que regrese pronto?"

"Pues claro, estúpido," contestó Levi sin dudar. "Ella aún tiene mucha vida por vivir. Su cuerpo es joven y su espíritu es fuerte y luchador, logrará salir de ésta pronto. Y puede escucharte."

Esas palabras brindaron consuelo para Eren. Sonrió levemente.

"Gracias."

"Sólo digo la verdad... ¡Ah!" exclamó de pronto, haciendo una mueca de dolor y llevándose una mano al pecho. Eren se paró de inmediato, angustiado, y lo tomó por los hombros.

"¡Levi! ¡¿Pasa algo?!" exclamó, preocupado. Levi abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca de disculpa.

"Es sólo su espíritu queriendo volver. Te lo dije, no somos compatibles, por eso su cuerpo me rechaza tan rápidamente. Pero ella va a estar bien... Lo prometo," aseguró.

"¡Espera!" gritó Eren, desesperado. "¡¿Cuándo podré volver a verte?!"

Levi lo miró con tristeza. "Trataré de que sea pronto, pero igual recuerda lo que te dije," recalcó. Justo en ese momento y antes de que Eren pudiera agregar algo más, Mikasa puso los ojos en blanco y cayó sobre la camilla, de nuevo inconsciente. Eren jadeó y se quedó a su lado por un momento más, hasta percatarse que nada más iba a pasar y se salió del cuarto, decepcionado. Cuando llegó a la sala de espera, se percató de que la mayoría de sus amigos ya estaban ahí. Todos se le acercaron de inmediato, impacientes y angustiados.

"Eren, ¿cómo está?" preguntó Reiner, posando su mano sobre su hombro. Eren los apartó.

"Igual, ¡¿qué esperaban?!" contestó groseramente y fue a sentarse, mientras Annie aprovechaba la oportunidad y se dirigió al cuarto a verla. Los demás se quedaron ahí, mirando al moreno con perplejidad.

"Me preocupa mucho lo que pueda pasar..." musitó Armin para sí. Jean se le quedó mirando por un momento, cuando su celular sonó y salió del hospital para tomar la llamada. Sonrió cuando observó la foto del joven moreno y con pecas aparecer en su pantalla, y contestó.

"¿Marco?"

"Hey Jean," saludó éste. "¿Cómo está Mikasa?"

Jean suspiró. "No muy bien. Está en coma y no saben cuándo despertará."

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Marco, mordiéndose un dedo con preocupación. "¿Y cómo reaccionaron los demás? ¿Cómo está Eren?" inquirió.

"Triste. Creo que se siente culpable," dijo Jean.

"Wow. Eso apesta," respondió Marco sinceramente.

"Lo sé," coincidió Jean. Trató de cambiar el tema entonces. "Oye, ¿cómo va la disección?"

"Bien, no se preocupen por eso," lo calmó Marco. "Podría haber avanzado más, pero ya me cansé de estar ahí adentro."

"Es entendible. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste trabajando?" Jean miró su reloj de pulsera. "Dios, unas dos horas. Lamento haberte dejado ahí," se disculpó.

Cuando Armin les había informado a todos de lo sucedido, Jean había tratado de ir lo más pronto posible al hospital, mas de cualquier forma no podían dejar de preocuparse por sus labores escolares. Marco se había ofrecido voluntariamente a continuar con el trabajo él solo, pero aun así Jean se sentía un poco culpable por haberlo dejado.

"No importa, nuestros amigos son más importantes," aseguró Marco comprensivamente.

"Gracias por entender, Marco. Entonces, ¿quieres que pase por ti para venir al hospital?"

"Sí, por favor. Quiero ver cómo están todos."

"Bueno. Voy para allá entonces," dijo Jean. "Y Marco..." agregó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Las cosas estaban muy tensas últimamente, y después de lo que había pasado entre Eren y Mikasa y de enterarse de la relación entre Mikasa y Annie, Jean agradecía que Marco y él habían podido estar juntos desde siempre sin ninguna dificultad.

"¿Sí?" cuestionó el aludido, sintiendo el nerviosismo en la voz de Jean.

"Te amo," dijo con simpleza. Marco sonrió con ternura y un leve sonrojo subió a sus mejillas. Jean no era precisamente frío, pero tampoco era de esos que andaban predicando sus sentimientos todo el tiempo, así que Marco apreciaba mucho cuando lo hacía.

"Yo también te amo, Jean," respondió con dulzura. Jean sonrió y asintió, aunque Marco no pudiera verlo. Entonces cortó la llamada y tomó su coche para ir por él.

Marco guardó su teléfono, sonriendo todavía. Se sentó en unas bancas cercanas al anfiteatro de donde acababa de salir y se dispuso a esperar a su novio, cuando se percató de que no estaba solo.

"Buenas tardes, Doctor," saludó educadamente al médico que se le acercaba. "¿Se le ofrece algo?" agregó Marco, extrañado cuando no hubo respuesta. El doctor seguía caminando hacia él, y Marco comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento.

"¿D-Doctor?" inquirió nerviosamente, poniéndose de pie y con el corazón palpitándole en las orejas. El médico sonrió maliciosamente y Marco resolló, dándose la media vuelta para escapar, pero el doctor fue más rápido y lo atrapó. Y lo único que pudo hacer Marco fue gritar antes de que el bisturí atravesara su corazón.

* * *

"Hmm, dónde se habrá metido..." susurró Jean, cortando la llamada cuando el teléfono de Marco lo mandó al buzón de voz. Ya iban tres llamadas perdidas.

Jean optó por bajar de su automóvil y buscarlo, quizá el chico estaba tan cansado que se había quedado dormido mientras esperaba. No sería la primera vez que algo así pasaba.

Decidió volverle a marcar mientras se acercaba al anfiteatro, cuando una ráfaga de viento vespertino le trajo el olor inequívoco de la sangre. Jean sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, especialmente cuando escuchó el tono de Marco sonar cerca de él, y entonces se dio la media vuelta y...

"No..." fue lo único que pudo decir. Al pie de una de las bancas donde usualmente se sentaban después de trabajar en el anfiteatro había un gran charco de sangre, y sobre él reposaban los restos de un cuerpo, que eran nada más ni nada menos de...

"Marco..." susurró Jean incrédulo. La mitad derecha de su cuerpo había desaparecido, y sólo asomaba su esqueleto ensangrentado. La otra mitad estaba prácticamente intacta, y Jean lo reconoció por su ojo —aún abierto— y las pecas en su mejilla. Su habitual sonrisa estaba deformada en un gesto de terror, mostrando los dientes. Había algunos pedazos de vísceras a su alrededor, como si hubiera sido destrozado desde adentro, pero la mayoría faltaban. Y cercano al reciente cadáver, estaba su mochila, llena de sangre. Jean sintió intensas náuseas y se volteó para vomitar, tembloroso y asustado.

"Marco, ¿eres tú?" musitó, no queriendo creer lo que sus ojos veían. No podía ser Marco, ¡no podía! ¡Momentos antes había estado bien!

"Mierda, Marco, ¡¿qué te pasó?! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!" explotó finalmente, al ver que —obviamente— no había respuesta. En un gesto involuntario se acercó al cadáver, y al mirarlo más de cerca, cayó sobre sus débiles y temblorosas rodillas.

"Marco..." susurró, manchándose de sangre el pantalón. Comenzó a respirar más rápido y sacó su teléfono celular, consumido por el terror. Marcó un número velozmente y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, esperando a que le respondieran.

Después de un par de tonos, un hombre contestó. "Estación de Policía, ¿en qué podemos servirle?"

Jean abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo único que salió fue un sollozo. Se cubrió la boca con una mano, hiperventilando y sintiendo ganas de vomitar una vez más.

"¿Hola?" dijeron del otro lado de la línea con impaciencia. Jean sollozó. "Señor, por favor cálmese..."

"...Quisiera reportar un asesinato en la Universidad de Trost... Facultad de Medicina, cerca del anfiteatro... Vengan rápido, por favor..." dijo Jean finalmente, hallando su voz y colgando el teléfono mientras sentía sus ojos arder y gruesos ríos de lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Lo que quedaba de Marco descansaba en frente de él, con la mirada vacía e inerte. Jean soltó un largo y desgarrador grito, sollozando amargamente.

"Marco... Marco..."


	4. Capítulo 4: Pérdida

**A/N: **_hey! jajaja, me encantó leer sus comentarios del capi pasado. Y me dio un poco de risa que la mayoría pensó que era Grisha! Pues... solo puedo decir que en este capítulo se revela quien es el asesino (¿o _los_ asesinos?) aunque claro, todavia faltan muchas cosas por resolver. No diré mas, MUAJAJAJA!_

* * *

**capítulo 4.**

**Pérdida**

* * *

El pequeño rubio se talló la nariz y sollozó audiblemente cuando el automóvil se detuvo. Tocó la ventanilla, observando la tristeza de la escena que lo esperaba afuera.

"¿Por qué Marco?"

El otro rubio suspiró, acariciando la mejilla del más joven y enjugando una lágrima.

"Lo siento."

"No me toques," dijo el menor, apartando la mano con brusquedad. Sollozó de nuevo. "¿Por qué...?"

Erwin negó con la cabeza lentamente.

"Armin, en verdad lo siento. Es que estaba solo, y no pude resistirme..."

"No puedo creerlo... ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?! Marco era... una de las mejores personas que he conocido... Era tan bueno y tú..." Armin se detuvo, incapaz de terminar la oración. Sacudió la cabeza. "No me quiero imaginar a sus padres... O a Jean..."

Erwin entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

"¿Te gusta ese chico, verdad?"

Armin giró la cabeza de inmediato y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡¿Eh?!"

"Jean Kirschtein," dijo Erwin. "Te gusta, ¿verdad? Debes estar alegre de que Marco murió, porque ahora tienes tu oportunidad," sonrió con malicia. "¿O me equivoco?"

"¡Estás loco! ¡Marco era mi amigo!" espetó Armin. "Y Jean..." agachó la cabeza; "es sólo otro amigo, por eso me preocupa..."

"Eso espero," sentenció Erwin, ligeramente amenazador. Armin tragó grueso cuando el otro rubio se inclinó hacia adelante y recorrió su cuello con la punta de la lengua, haciendo que el menor cerrara los ojos y se estremeciera. "Recuerda, Armin Arlert, eres mío," susurró Erwin con voz ronca y aliento caliente en el oído del otro. Armin lo empujó a duras penas, sonrojado.

"Q-quítate. Y más vale que empieces a controlar tus instintos, o harás que nos descubran," lo reprendió ya más repuesto y bajó del automóvil sin voltear a verlo. Erwin lo observó con el ceño fruncido, no iba a ser fácil contentar a Armin esta vez.

"Te veo después," musitó a modo de despedida y arrancó el carro.

* * *

La familia Bodt estaba conformada por Marco, su pequeña hermana Mardi y la señora Bodt, madre soltera y de quienes sus hijos habían heredado ambos apellidos. Marco había crecido entre mujeres, quizá esa era la razón por la cual siempre era considerado y amable.

Todos los amigos de Marco —excepto Mikasa, por obvias razones— atendieron el funeral. Hubo una misa de cuerpo presente, ya que a pesar de su orientación sexual, Marco y su familia eran católicos. Para ellos Dios era amor, y no discriminaba por cosas como esa. Marco siempre había mantenido un excelente balance con su vida: la relación con su familia, su vida amorosa y espiritual, sus amistades, sus estudios. Y quizá era por eso que mucha gente había atendido a su funeral, y que el ambiente se sentía abrumadoramente cargado de tristeza y dolor por la pérdida de una persona como él.

Cuando el entierro terminó y las personas comenzaron a dispersarse y a darles su pésame a los miembros de la familia, Armin levantó la vista de la nueva tumba y se encontró con la mirada de Jean, quien no se retiraba a pesar de que ya no había nada más qué hacer. Las despedidas ya habían terminado, e inclusive los padres de Jean lo habían dejado para que pudiera estar solo por un momento.

A Armin se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al notar los ojos vacíos de Jean, y aunque ya no estaba llorando, los tenía rojos e hinchados. Pequeños sollozos escapaban sus labios de vez en cuando. Armin se aproximó al joven con lástima y lo rodeó con un brazo.

"Jean... Lo siento mucho," murmuró recargando su cabeza en el hombro de éste en un gesto reconfortante y sintiendo sus ojos arder. La gente se enfocaba en darle el pésame a la señora Bodt, y era comprensible, pero se olvidaban de que Jean también había amado a Marco con todas sus fuerzas. Había sido Jean el que había tenido que lidiar con la muerte primero, y había sido él quien había tenido que lidiar con la policía y sus molestos interrogatorios. Había sido Jean quien se había quedado hasta el final.

"No importa..." murmuró Jean con la voz muerta. Miró a Armin a los ojos. "Sabes, Armin... Una vez Marco me dijo que yo no era una persona fuerte, y no lo entendí... pero ahora... Ahora creo que entiendo..." dijo con una sonrisa falsa y temblorosa, y los ojos inundándose de lágrimas una vez más. Armin sintió una punzada de culpabilidad y unas terribles ganas de llorar de arrepentimiento, pero se contuvo.

"Jean..." musitó con la voz ahogada, dándole un apretón en el brazo. Jean se derrumbó entonces, rompiendo en llanto y Armin lo abrazó y acarició su espalda a forma de consuelo, dejándolo desahogarse.

"Lo siento... lo siento..." articuló Armin, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas también.

* * *

Cuando el agridulce momento de consuelo había terminado, Jean había ido con sus padres. La señora Kirschtein había invitado a Armin a cenar, y el rubio se negó en un principio, avergonzado. Sin embargo, aceptó cuando Jean lo miró con ojos de cachorro herido y le dijo que por favor los acompañara, que no quería estar solo esa noche. Armin no había tenido más remedio que aceptar con un nudo en el estómago.

Las cosas estaban muy silenciosas durante la cena. El ambiente era pesado y melancólico.

"Esto está delicioso, señora Kirschtein," halagó Armin con una pequeña sonrisa. La madre de Jean lo miró con gratitud y rio jovialmente, motivando el intento del rubio por aligerar la atmósfera.

"Oh, Armin, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me digas por mi nombre?"

"Lo siento... Jeannette."

"Y, Armin... ¿Cómo van los estudios? Jean nos ha contado que has viajado mucho," dijo el señor Kirschtein. Armin sonrió, levemente avergonzado.

"Bastante bien, gracias... Sí, he estado viajando con un equipo de exploradores y arqueólogos, es genial... Pero por ahora tengo unos meses de descanso."

Jeanette asintió. "Jean siempre ha dicho que eres muy brillante."

"¡Mamá!" exclamó Jean, ruborizado.

"Ah, ¿en serio? Pues... gracias," respondió Armin, mirando a Jeanette y luego a su hijo. Jean le devolvió la mirada, ya sereno.

"No tienes por qué agradecer, cariño," intervino Jeannette. "Al contrario, nosotros deberíamos agradecerte por ser un buen amigo para Jean."

Armin tragó un pedazo de carne con ímpetu. Sí, claro, un buen amigo. Un buen amigo que conocía las circunstancias de la muerte de Marco y no se atrevía a confesar. Un buen amigo que era cómplice del asesino.

Qué buen amigo.

"Mamá..." comenzó Jean, notando la incomodidad en el rostro de Armin.

"Oh, no es nada," murmuró Armin con voz vacilante, pero la conversadora Jeannette siguió.

"Claro que sí, incluso apoyando a nuestro hijo en estos momentos. A todos nos duele la muerte de Marco, pero a Jean..."

"Mamá," repitió Jean, ahora más firme. Armin se tensó.

"Querida, no creo que sea un buen momento para hablar de esto," dijo el señor Kirschtein. Su esposa lo fulminó con la mirada y luego suspiró con tristeza.

"Marco era tan buen niño..."

"Basta," explotó Jean, golpeando la mesa con los puños y haciendo que todos dieran un respingo.

"¡Jean!" exclamó su madre. Él se puso de pie y subió a su cuarto sin decir más, dejando un silencio incómodo en la mesa.

"Discúlpenme," se excusó Armin, retirándose también. Sólo que el rubio, en lugar de seguir a Jean, se metió en el primer baño que encontró y vació los contenidos de su estómago con fuerza.

"Ugh..." musitó Armin, limpiándose la boca y bajándole al inodoro. Tanta culpa lo iba a matar.

Trató de no mirarse al espejo y se enjuagó la boca, después salió del baño y fue al cuarto de Jean. Tocó la puerta.

"Soy yo," informó.

"Pasa," indicó Jean al reconocer su voz. Armin obedeció y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sintiendo su estómago dar un vuelco cuando vio a Jean, sentado en su cama y con un álbum de fotos entre las manos. Supuso que eran de Marco.

"Lamento haberme puesto así," se disculpó mientras Armin se sentaba a su lado.

"Está bien," respondió el rubio, y ambos se dispusieron a observar las fotografías. Eran de diversas ocasiones, algunas de la preparatoria cuando todavía no se separaban y cada quien empezaba a andar su camino. Todos llevaban los mismos uniformes.

En todas las fotos se repetía más o menos el mismo patrón: Sasha y Connie estaban comiendo algo o bromeando; Bertolt salía sonrojado porque Reiner o lo estaba molestando o tenía algún gesto cariñoso con él; Annie salía seria; Christa sonriente; Armin y Mikasa alrededor de Eren —quien a veces salía frunciendo el ceño, otras sonriendo, dependiendo de su cambiante humor— y por supuesto, Jean y Marco juntos. A excepción de las fotos donde había sido captado in fraganti —comiendo, durmiendo o estudiando— no había ninguna foto donde Marco no llevara una sonrisa. Armin se sentía terrible cada vez que lo veía, sobre todo cuando pasaba fotos donde saliera la pareja sola.

"Me encantan estas," dijo Jean cuando pasó la página y se observaban fotografías de cuando Jean, Marco y Eren habían sido aceptados en la Universidad en Shinganshina. En la primera estaban los tres en casa de Eren, celebrando. En la segunda se habían incorporado Mikasa y Armin. En la tercera Mikasa se había ido, y sólo salían los cuatro chicos, sonriendo y bromeando. Y en la última Eren se había retirado, dejando sólo a Marco, Jean y Armin. El rubio debía haber hecho un comentario, porque la pareja lo miraba. Había sonrisas en los rostros de los tres. Armin sonrió con melancolía, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. Ya no habría más días así.

De pronto una, dos, tres gotas cayeron sobre la página del álbum, y Armin levantó la vista, alarmado. Jean estaba llorando.

* * *

Eren llegó a su casa, que de costumbre, estaba sola. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, abrazando el cráneo de Levi contra su pecho.

Había sido un día duro.

Mikasa seguía en el hospital, y Annie había ido con ella tan pronto se había acabado el funeral. Marco había muerto, su amigo y compañero había muerto, y había sido casi de la misma forma brutal en que Levi había sido asesinado también.

Con un suspiro, soltó el cráneo y se quitó el saco y la camisa que había usado para el funeral. Detestaba las ocasiones en que tenía que usar ropa negra, era tan triste.

Se sentó en la cama sin energía, cuando de repente escuchó a sus espaldas:

"Día duro, ¿huh?"

Eren volteó de inmediato, impresionado. De la nada, Levi había aparecido, y estaba sentado en su cama.

"Levi," admiró sin aliento.

"Lo siento mucho por lo de tu amigo," dijo Levi, serio. Eren bajó la mirada.

"Marco era la persona más amable que jamás he conocido. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos. Muchos lo querían y pensaban que era un buen líder," meditó Eren con nostalgia.

"Suena a que era un buen chico."

"Lo era," exhaló Eren. "Era un gran amigo."

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo. Después, Eren añadió:

"¿Sabes, Levi? Me preocupa Jean. Ese cara de caballo… Él lo amaba, tanto como yo te amo a ti," confesó. Levi abrió los ojos como platos, aún le sorprendía la facilidad con la que Eren podía hablar de sus sentimientos. El pelinegro se puso de pie y se acercó a Eren. Algunas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas del moreno.

"Y no sé… no sé qué haría si te perdiera, del mismo modo en que no sé qué va a hacer Jean."

* * *

"Armin... Lo extraño," musitó Jean con voz ahogada. "Sabes," siguió sin mirarlo, entre sollozos; "el cadáver de Marco… estaba tan destrozado que el ataúd… el maldito ataúd estaba cerrado para que la gente no lo viera, ¡mierda!" explotó entre la rabia y el llanto. Armin cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose aún peor.

"Por favor… No hables de eso," rogó en voz muy baja. Jean soltó otro sollozo, haciendo que el corazón de Armin diera un vuelco, y sin pensarlo estiró la mano y enjugó sus lágrimas con delicadeza. Jean abrió los ojos, azorado y sorbió la nariz. Armin dejó caer su mano cuando el rostro de Jean estuvo limpio, y se miraron por un momento sin decir nada. Sin pensarlo y en un momento de vulnerabilidad, ambos se inclinaron hacia adelante y unieron sus labios en un beso casto que lentamente fue subiendo su intensidad. No obstante, Jean pronto reaccionó y rompió el contacto.

"Lo siento," murmuraron los dos al unísono y se sonrojaron. Armin evitó la mirada de Jean, incómodo.

"No puedo," dijo Jean. "Al menos no ahora."

"Entiendo," agregó Armin, abrazando sus rodillas y con ganas de llorar, aunque ya no sabía por qué: por la culpa, por Jean, por Marco... Quizá todo junto. Sin embargo, sonrió un poco cuando sintió la cabeza de Jean sobre su hombro, y escuchó su voz murmurar:

"Gracias por estar aquí hoy."

Armin asintió y se quedaron en silencio. Jean lloró un poco más hasta quedarse dormido sobre el hombro de Armin, quien entonces tomó el álbum de fotos entre sus manos y contempló la última. Echándole un vistazo a Jean por el rabillo del ojo, posicionó su mano donde estaba Marco; de modo que pareciera que en la foto sólo estaban Jean y él, mirándose mutuamente.

Un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas. Quizá no estaba tan mal.

* * *

"No, Eren," sentenció Levi, negando con la cabeza. "Tú ya me perdiste."

Eren inhaló profundamente y lo tomó con fuerza, empujándolo hasta la pared y acorralándolo. Levi soltó un quejido y lo miró con reproche, pero Eren lo ignoró.

"Entonces," dijo con los ojos brillantes de locura y ansiedad; "¿cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Cómo es que puedo sentirte contra mi cuerpo?"

"Eso es porque al fin pude materializarme otra vez, estúpido," escupió Levi con veneno.

"Ajá, ¿y por qué lo hiciste?" exigió Eren con una sonrisa rota. "¿No lo ves, Levi? ¡Es porque me amas! ¡Me amas tanto como yo a ti! Y mientras me ames no me importa nada, no me importa si tengo que esperar un millón de años para verte otra vez, ¡no me importa!"

"¡PERO ESTOY MUERTO!" bramó Levi ferozmente, apartando a Eren con toda su fuerza y haciendo que cayera al suelo. "Estoy muerto, maldita sea, ¡YA ME PERDISTE! Entiende Eren, ¡nuestro tiempo ya pasó!"

"¡NO!" exclamó Eren con la misma intensidad, poniéndose de pie y tomando a Levi por las muñecas para inmovilizarlo. "¿Para eso viniste? ¡No me puedes engañar, Levi! ¡Estabas preocupado por mí!"

"¡Es porque me das lástima!"

"Mierda, Levi, ¡me estás volviendo loco!" lloriqueó Eren. "¿No lo ves? ¡Para mí no estás muerto! ¡No estás muerto hasta que dejes de quererme!"

"Oye, Eren…" dijo Levi, bajando la voz de improviso y sonriendo con saña. "Dime, cuando piensas en mí… ¿Cómo es que me recuerdas? Cuando abrazas ese puto cráneo… ¿Qué es lo que piensas?"

"¡Cállate!" espetó Eren, soltándolo de golpe y cubriéndose las orejas.

"…Es como a ese chico, ¿Marco? Con una sonrisa para todos… Pero no, eso no me va… Quizá con una expresión seria y una bata blanca, ¿no? O como un montón de huesos," Levi rio a secas, aunque sonó más como un tosido. "Eren, ¿fuiste a mi funeral? Dime, ¿cómo me recuerdas?"

Eren volteó a verlo con fuego en la mirada y, de pronto, lo tomó por la muñeca y con una fuerza impresionante lo arrojó a la cama. Levi parpadeó desconcertado, sorprendido y hasta ligeramente asustado. Eren actuaba como un loco. "Oye, mocoso…"

"¡¿Quieres saber cómo te recuerdo?!" lo retó, arrojándose sobre él y mordiendo su cuello. Levi no pudo evitar soltar un gemido y retorcerse, pero las manos de Eren lo sostenían como si fueran de acero. "Te recuerdo así, presente… vivo y gimiendo debajo de mí…"

"Ahh… C-cállate, mocoso…" resolló Levi cuando la mano de Eren se adentró debajo de su camiseta y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares alrededor de uno de sus pezones. Eren sonrió ladinamente y con la otra mano descendió hasta la entrepierna de Levi y acarició suavemente su miembro sobre la tela. Levi se retorció y lo empujó con las manos, pero Eren no se rindió. Le devolvió el empujón a Levi y volvió a posicionarse sobre él, tomando sus muñecas y levantándolas para que no forcejeara. Levi lo fulminó con la mirada para intimidarlo, mas no lo logró. Eren le devolvió la misma mirada y se inclinó para besarlo. Levi abrió los ojos como platos al sentir los labios de Eren contra los suyos y giró la cabeza bruscamente. Eren tan sólo sonrió, ligeramente melancólico y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

"Tienes miedo a aceptar que estás muerto," susurró con dulzura. Levi jadeó con sorpresa y volteó a verlo, ofendido; pero Eren siguió contemplándolo con esa sonrisa tierna.

"Está bien, yo también lo tendría," dijo el moreno. "Pero Levi… no estás muerto. Estás aquí, y aunque esto no sea un cuerpo de verdad… Es la manifestación de tu espíritu —y el espíritu es lo más puro que puede existir. El espíritu es eterno."

"No seas tonto," renegó Levi, aunque no podía mentir que las palabras de Eren le habían causado un sentimiento de calidez. "Tan sólo estás tocado porque tu amigo murió y tu hermana está en el hospital, eso es todo."

Eren soltó una risita y besó la comisura de los labios de Levi. "Estoy tocado porque te amo, eso es."

Levi bufó, desviando la mirada. "Imbécil."

"…Sólo tuyo," respondió Eren, besando su mentón y su cuello. Levi, aún algo avergonzado, lo rodeó con sus piernas y lo atrajo hacia sí, logrando que a Eren se le escapara un gemido y frotando sus caderas contra las del moreno.

"¡Ah, Levi!"

"M-mira qué duro estás ya," susurró Levi respirando agitadamente, por costumbre más que por necesidad. "Patético."

"E-eso no es justo… Además tú estás duro también," se quejó Eren mientras la fricción incrementaba. Ambos gimieron y Eren soltó las manos de Levi con desesperación y las llevó a los botones de su pantalón para liberar su miembro erecto. Mientras Eren se encargaba de eso, Levi contempló el pecho desnudo del moreno y lo acarició suavemente, haciendo que los ojos verdes se detuvieran en él. Eren se inclinó hacia adelante y besó tentativamente los labios de Levi, y esta vez el pelinegro se lo permitió. Tuvieron que desconectarse por un momento cuando Eren quitó la camiseta de Levi —o más bien dicho su camiseta, que había pasado a ser de Levi ahora— y luego volvieron a unir sus labios. Levi pasó su mano por el pecho de Eren y acarició sus pezones, causando que el menor jadeara con impaciencia. Levi sonrió levemente y lo empujó hacia atrás, de manera que quedaran opuestos a la cabecera de la cama y Levi sobre él. Se agachó sobre el miembro de Eren y lo lamió desde la base hasta la punta, haciendo que a Eren lo recorriera un escalofrío.

"¡Ah! Levi, ngh…" exclamó acalorado. Levi introdujo la punta de su sexo a la boca y lo recorrió con su lengua. Eren se retorció, gimiendo ruidosamente y moviendo la cadera, haciendo que Levi casi se atragante. Levi lo fulminó con la mirada y capturó su pelvis con fuerza para inmovilizarlo, después introdujo el miembro completamente.

"¡Ah!" gemía Eren. A través de sus párpados entrecerrados miró a Levi, y éste le devolvió la mirada, moviendo la cabeza en un vaivén para complacer a su amante, acariciando su miembro con su lengua tersa, húmeda y caliente.

"L-Levi… ¡ah!... S-si sigues… ¡me voy a…! Uhmm…" ronroneó Eren sensualmente cuando Levi se despegó de su miembro y lo besó para acallarlo. Eren devolvió el beso con una pasión que desconcertó a Levi, inundando su boca con su lengua y dando pequeñas mordidas a sus labios de vez en cuando.

"Hmm… Eren…" gimió Levi roncamente, dejándose llevar. Eren movió sus caderas repentinamente, generando más fricción entre sus cuerpos. De pronto, se dio la vuelta con la fuerza de un animal descontrolado, quedando encima de Levi.

"¡Hmph!" bufó Levi con sorpresa. El sexo de Eren ya rozaba contra su entrada.

"Levi, ¿puedo?" preguntó Eren, sólo por si acaso y respirando audiblemente.

"Lo vas a hacer de todas forma… ¡ahs!" exclamó Levi cuando Eren lo penetró. Sin más indicación, comenzó a moverse en un vaivén desesperado, embistiéndolo feroz y cada vez más profundamente. Ambos gemían, gritaban; y Levi gritó aún más audiblemente cuando Eren alcanzó un punto extremadamente sensible. Le enterró las uñas en la espalda morena y Eren siguió embistiéndolo, canturreando su nombre vehementemente hasta que no pudo aguantar más y se vino.

"¡Levi!" exclamó Eren por enésima vez, arqueando la espalda y sintiendo el orgasmo nublar sus sentidos. Levi soltó otro gemido y el éxtasis recorrió sus nervios e inundó su cuerpo; erizándole la piel y haciendo que enrollara los pies en las sábanas de la cama. Eren cayó a su lado, cansado y respirando con dificultad, con la vista velada por el placer.

"Y dime," jadeó Eren cuando se sintió capaz de hablar de nuevo; "¿vas a desaparecer?"

Levi volteó a verlo, jadeante, aunque ya no necesitara respirar. "No lo sé," dijo. Sintió un poco de lástima cuando vio la expresión lastimera de Eren y acarició su mejilla. "Lamento que esto tenga que ser así. Si te hubiera conocido antes, joder…"

"…Es perfecto así," intervino Eren. No quería que Levi volviera a sentirse mal, aunque le rompiera el corazón. Intentó tomar su mano, pero de pronto, desapareció.

"L-Levi," resolló Eren con los ojos desorbitados. Levi comenzaba a desvanecerse con una expresión afligida.

"Cómo te fuiste a enamorar de un jodido fantasma, maldito necrofílico…"

"Levi, te amo," dijo Eren con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que Levi trataba de ocultar su propio dolor con sus duras palabras, pero no había tiempo que perder. Si Levi se iba otra vez, lo único que Eren deseaba era que tuviera en mente sus sentimientos por él, sin importar qué.

Levi suspiró. "Mocoso, yo…"

Y se esfumó.

* * *

"Disculpe señorita, pero la hora de visitas ya terminó," indicó la enfermera. Annie levantó la vista y luego volvió a ver a Mikasa.

"Está bien. Mikasa, ya me voy. Pero vendré mañana, lo prometo… Por favor despierta," murmuró, posando sus labios sobre los de la muchacha inconsciente. La contempló por un momento y entonces se retiró.

Mala suerte, ya que poco después de que la rubia se retiró, los ojos negros de Mikasa se abrieron lentamente y contemplaron la habitación.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

¿Y por qué rayos su cabeza dolía tanto?

Mikasa se percató entonces de que no estaba sola. Cierto doctor estaba a su lado, sosteniendo una jeringa y mirándola con admiración.

"¿Quién es usted?" preguntó la chica. "Agh," se quejó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"Tranquila," dijo el médico, insertando la jeringa en su piel. "Esto te ayudará a sentirte mejor."

Mikasa sonrió. "Gracias, doctor."

El doctor sonrió de vuelta. "No hay de qué."


End file.
